Caught in the Crossfire
by simsbabii
Summary: From the light emerged Mello, Matt and Sloan. Then her mother, who held out her hand. Tear took it happily, and for the first time in a very long time Demi Peterson smiled a real smile. Complete D:
1. Tear

**Warning: chapter one is serious, but then it gets a little un-serious as it progresses.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note.**

**Claimer: Tear (Demi)**

**Warning: Excessive swearing, Mello jealousy, Matt's girlfriend… uh yeah.**

**Warning, excessive swearing and other things I should warn you about (Blame 'Alcohol' by Millionaires.**

**Comment and Subscribe PLEASE! I crave feedback. It drives me.**

**Chapter One**

**Tear**

"Hey Mello, you hear the news?" A boy with red hair asked

"Which part of it? That there are new kids coming or that one of them is gay, just like you Matt." Mello frowned, looking up from his studies.

"The first part." Matt blushed and hid behind his new laptop.

"Well, I'm going to see the little twerps and decide which one to knock some sense into." Mello joked, punching his friend playfully but roughly.

"Ouch. Damn you Mello, you made me screw up my nose!" Matt scolded.

"What the hell are you playing anyway?" Mello asked, leaning sideways so he could see the computer screen.

"Sims 3." Matt said, scanning the category for goggles, "how do they not have goggles for men? They had rave goggles in Sims 2 and they were just fine!" Matt ranted.

"There are three of those? I didn't even know there was a second." Mello bit into his chocolate.

"And this is the game room. And that is Mello. Stay away from him if you don't want to end up in the infirmary, or detention." The voice belonged to Roger.

Mello turned around and waved innocently at the new kids. Surprisingly enough there was only a handful. Eight boys and one angry looking girl. Mello smiled devilishly at her, and the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

Mello hit Matt's arm again, "that little chick just challenged me."

"Sim time now. Mello bitching time later." Matt said as he mindlessly clicked away.

"No. Mello bitching time now. Sim time later." Mello pushed down the screen of Matt's laptop on his finger.

"Man, I didn't get to pause it! Mello, if my self-Sim dies, you die with him." Matt threatened.

"So that new girl stuck her tongue out at me. She challenged me. She's the one that will end up with a black eye."

Demi- or Tear as she was now –stuck her tongue out at the blonde boy. Nobody smiled at her in any way. Or, maybe it was that nobody had ever smiled at her in any way. Being shown around the building bored Tear immensely, so she decided to think about why she was here.

**~Cue flashback~**

"Mother? Are you here?" Demi called, no she screamed it.

There was a soft grunt from under a pile of collapsed crates. Demi ran over, tears forming in her eyes. Demi blinked them away. No tears. Tears make everything worse. Demi pushed against the crates from every direction. She angrily tossed her gloves to the floor and grabbed the crate that was directly over her mother.

"Don't worry mother, I will get you out of this. Please do not die on me." Demi whispered.

"Demi, put your gloves on. Your hands will freeze." Her mother whispered.

"They are just slowing me down mother! I have to get you…" Demi was cut off when fingers curled around her neck.

Demi struggled against her attacker as she was lifted off of the ground. She swung her legs wildly, making contact with something. Demi was dropped to the floor. She rolled over to see her mother's boss- a nasty man with a terrible attitude –seething with drunken rage.

"Don't hurt her." Demi begged, looking at her already dead mother.

Demi slipped away as the man grabbed for her. She ran across the warehouse and pushed open the cold metal doors, running through the already knee-deep snow. Demi stumbled down the hill towards town. As she reached the bottom of the incline, she collapsed into the snow.

**~End Flashback~**

**~A few hours and three candy bars later~**

Tear frowned at her hand where chocolate had been once, "stupid three bar per day limit. There has to be more somewhere."

Tear slipped off of her bed and walked over to her door. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and slipped into the hall. As silently as she could, Tear made her way down the hall towards the stairs. Her jeans made an irritating 'swoosh' noise when the material rubbed against itself. As she made her way down to the kitchen, Tear wondered if they had an orchestra. She wanted to put the new violin that had been given to her to good use.

"If I were chocolate, where would I be?" Tear wondered aloud as she walked into the kitchen. She spotted a cabinet that had a lock on it, "bingo."

The girl rushed over to the cabinet and knelt on the floor. Tear pulled a hairpin out of her hair and stuck it hastily in the lock. She twisted it and smiled to herself when the lock came undone. Tear discarded the lock and pulled the cabinet open. There was chocolate, her sweet relief. She grabbed several bars. A voice brought her senses to life.

Acting on instinct, Tear swung around and aimed her fist at who ever had snuck up on her. Her fist was caught, and Tear looked into the eyes of the smug blonde boy from before.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The boy whisper-shouted.

"Getting chocolate. What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me,_ immature bastard.._" The last part was in Kazakh.

"Did you just speak Russian at me, new girl?" The boy snarled.

"It was Kazakh, stupid Brit. Although, I don't expect a silly boy like you to know anything about Asian language or culture." Tear flicked him between the eyes.

Mello clenched his fists, "You've got a little fight in you. I like that. I'm Mello, and you are?"

"De- I mean Tear." Tear held her hand empty hand out. Instead Mello snatched a chocolate bar from her hand. "Get your own!"

"Each new kid is required to give me one bar of chocolate everyday for one for a week." Mello smirked.

"Like I would believe that, girl." Tear rolled her eyes.

"I am not a girl!" Mello shouted, swinging his fist at Tear.

"Mello! What are you doing?" Roger shouted as he entered the kitchen.

Tear put on her best poor-me face, "Roger, I got lost and came in here, only to find Mello stealing chocolate. I took it from him and he swung at me."

"Mello, what have I told you about picking on the new kids?" Roger scolded.

"She swung at me first!" Mello argued.

"You're such a pansy Mello. I did not try to punch you!" Tear protested.

"No way am I a pansy! I'm not a girl either!" Mello shouted.

"That's it. Both of you have detention tomorrow after your classes. Now get to bed." Roger pointed out the door.

Tear left the room before Mello did. When he left, he ran in the opposite direction. When Tear stood up to him, something inside him shifted. Nobody had ever stood up to him before, especially a new girl.

~~~ **Morning **~~~

Tear stretched as she sat up. For once, she was waking up after the sun had risen. The girl stifled a yawn and pushed her covers back, revealing her Hello-Kitty clad pajamas. She shuffled over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of torn jeans and a red FRED t-shirt. She changed quickly, then reached for her purple Oxfords. She tugged them on quickly.

Tear examined herself in the mirror. She needed a new hair style. Her hands flew to the multiple highlights and dyes already strewn across the surface of her dresser. She picked up a blue coon-tail, and held it to her hair. Nodding approvingly, she clipped it to the end of her black hair.

Tear checked the time- 8:00. She pulled open her door and walked down the hall. She spotted Mello and a boy with red hair walking towards the dining room. Tear felt spontaneous. She ran down the hall and jumped onto the red haired boy's back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Gocha!" She laughed.

"What the heck? Mello get it off of me!" The boy shouted, pulling at Tear's hands.

"Tear, get off of Matt now!" Mello shouted.

Tear pouted and dismounted Matt, "You're so mean! First you land me a spot in detention and now you deny me my random spontaneous hugs!"

"You know this killer?" Matt asked.

"I'm not a killer, I'm a hyper girl!" Tear smiled, "But right now I'm hungry and I smell eggs." Tear wandered off towards the dining room.

"Something is wrong with her. She is wearing a FRED shirt!" Matt exclaimed.

"She stood up to me. Never seen anybody do that before." Mello sounded distant as he followed Tear.

"Am I the only sane one left?" Matt yelled.

"No!" Tear's voice echoed.

Matt rolled his eyes and followed them.


	2. Cooties

**Chapter one is serious, but then it gets a little un-serious as it progresses.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note.**

**Claimer: Tear (Demi)**

**Warning: Excessive swearing, Mello jealousy, Matt's girlfriend, excessive swearing and other things I should warn you about (Blame 'Alcohol' by Millionaires.**

**Comment and Subscribe PLEASE! I crave feedback. It drives me.**

**Chapter Two**

**Cooties**

"Hey, retards!" Tear greeted as she pushed open the door to Matt and Mello's room.

"Woman, what are you and your FRED shirt doing in our room?" Mello yelled.

"Someone has a crush on you!" Tear taunted, removing Matt's goggles.

"Really? Who?" Matt looked up from his game into Tear's golden-brown eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Tear giggled, putting Matt's goggles on and leaving the room.

Matt looked at Mello before running after Tear, "Come on! Tell me!"

Mello let out a sigh of relief before lying back on his bed. He had been afraid for a minute, but he didn't know the reason. Another chunk out of his chocolate, another minute the two were gone. Several chunks later he was out of chocolate and Matt was not done chasing Tear.

Mello stood up, deciding to go find them. If Tear broke Matt's goggles, he wasn't going to listen to him bitch about it until they were off house arrest long enough to get into town to buy new ones. He stepped into the hall, to see Tear holding Matt's goggles high above his head.

"How about this, I'll put your goggles on whoever has a crush on you, and then to get them back you have to kiss that person." Tear bargained.

"Fine. Anything to get my goggles back." Matt sighed in defeat.

Tear sauntered over to Mello and forced the goggles onto his face, "Hell no!" Mello protested, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor.

"Aww. No man kisses? Mello you suck!" Tear pouted, "But it wasn't you anyway. Isn't it obvious that bad boy's are totally Matt's type?"

"I am a bad boy, bitch!" Mello yelled, scaring a group of eleven year olds who happened to be passing by.

"So you think that you are Matt's type? Interesting. I conclude that Mello is undeniably in love with you, Matt. Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride. Have fun on your honeymoon, I'm going to go get some Pepsi."

"Bride?" Mello fumed, tackling Tear. He flipped her around so she could face him, "Stop with the girl jokes. I am a guy, and I most certainly am not gay!"

"Prove it. If you're not gay, then kiss me!" Tear challenged.

"Why would I want to kiss you?" Mello asked in disgust.

"If you're not gay, then you have to kiss a girl. Unless Mattie is a girl, I'm the only girl who would be stupid enough to let your mouth near her face." Tear joked.

Mello got off of Tear scowling, "You're really stupid, girl."

Tear jumped up, snatching Matt's goggles, "I'm sure Near will appreciate this new toy. Maybe he'll eat them."

A look of pure terror crossed Matt's face, "Mello, just do it!" But Tear was already gone.

Matt ran after her. His goggles were not going to be sheep chow. He turned a corner and found himself in the library. Near was crouched over a puzzle, looking really irritated. Tear was lying on his back, pointing to where the puzzle pieces went. Near flushed when Tear pecked him on the cheek.

"Uh, Tear; give me my goggles back now." Matt asked nervously.

"When you take your goggles, please take Tear with you." Near requested as Tear kissed his cheek again.

"Aww. Near I'm not done playing with you yet! You're so cute, and I don't have cooties so you shouldn't be worried." Tear twirled Near's hair around her finger after she tossed Matt his goggles.

"Uh, Tear, Mello changed his mind. He said he would kiss you to prove that he is straight." Matt lied, trying to get Tear away from Near.

"I'm busy right now. Tell him he can prove whatever he wants to when I'm done playing with my new toy." Tear smiled, wrapping her arms loosely around Near's neck.

"Tear, get off of me now." Near asked calmly, tugging on her arms.

"Near, please. You're my toy now. I'm not done playing!" Tear protested, kissing the back of his ear.

Near cringed. He was going to have to scrub for a very long time to get the germs off. He stuck the last piece in place and attempted to shake Tear off of his back.

Tear stuck her lower lip out, "Near, if you didn't want to play, you just had to say so."

"I want to play, just not with you. I don't play with emo Barbie dolls." Near said simply.

"I'm not 'effing emo! YOU'RE emo. I am fecking SCENE!" Tear climbed off of Near and ran over to Matt, throwing her arms around him, "Mattie! Near won't play with me!"

Matt stiffened in her grip for a moment before hugging her back, "Maybe Mello can hang him by his underwear."

Tear let go of Matt, "That would be effing funny! The little lamb deserves it, denying Tear kisses! And Tear kisses good."

"Really?" Matt perked up.

"Yeah, but you will never get one!" Tear teased, running her finger under Matt's lips as she left the room.

Matt followed after her once he realized she still had his goggles. He cursed when he slammed right into Mello.

"Matt, watch where you are going!" Mello growled.

"Sorry. Tear still has my goggles, and Near is going to be in the shower for three months." Matt explained, quickly getting to his feet.

"Why?"

"Well, when I found Tear she was hanging over Near and kissing his face and stuff. He was totally freaked out." Matt smirked.

"She was kissing him? Who would want to kiss him?" Mello frowned.

"Her, apparently. But then he called her an emo Barbie doll and she freaked out. Now, I have to go find my goggles." Just as he said this, Tear came traipsing down the hall, singing.

"Friday night its time to party; drop it down and get real naughty; girls talk shit, we don't care; we'll take off our underwear!" She sang in a high pitched voice.

Mello and Matt stared at her. She looked at them, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"What were you just singing?" Matt asked.

"Every time I'm at the bar, you wanna pay; go ahead buy me a drink… you won't get laid!" She laughed while the boys looked at her with this 'wtf?' look on their faces.

"Maybe if we walk away slowly she won't eat us." Matt whispered, backing away slowly.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of Millionaires?" Tear asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The boys shook their heads, so Tear continued, "They're songs are so cool! 'come get – up! Gimme my alcohol! Let's get – up! A-L-C-O-H-O-L!" She sang, "No, seriously, I need, like, beer or something."

Matt frowned, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, "This is all I have until we can get into town."

"Gimme one." Tear insisted, searching her pockets for her lighter, "I must've left my lighter in my room. Whatever just get me one later." Tear shrugged, and then yawned, "What time is it?"

"Like nine o'clock." Matt shrugged.

Tear yawned again and tossed Matt's goggles on the floor, "I'm going to bed. Being a bitch is exhausting."

"Tell me about it." Mello rolled his eyes as Tear left in the opposite direction.


	3. Movies

**I am mad. Tear has 'sue-ish tendencies'. Help!  
Disclaimer: Death Note. ****Claimer: Tear (Demi)  
****Warning: Excessive swearing, Mello jealousy, Matt's girlfriend, excessive swearing and other things I should warn you about (Blame the Millionaires)  
****Comment and Subscribe PLEASE! I crave feedback. It drives me.**

**Chapter Three**

**Movies**

Tear rolled over and opened her eyes when something in her room moved. She turned on her bedside lamp. Matt and Mello's faces were illuminated. She scrambled out of bed, grabbing her pillow.

"Get. The. Hell. Out." She screamed as she beat the boys mercilessly with her pillow.

"Ow! Tear stop hitting us dammit!" Mello shouted, putting his arms up in defense against the pillow.

"Tear stop! That hurts!" Matt protested.

Her door opened, revealing Roger's pajama-clad figure, "What is all this shouting about?"

"Roger! Mattie and Mello snuck into my room!" Tear whined, dropping her pillow.

"Boys, what have you been told about sneaking into girls' rooms?" Roger asked.

"That we aren't allowed to break into them." Mello responded.

"But we didn't break in, she left the door unlocked. And we were just trying to get my lighter back!" Matt explained.

"Matt, I took your lighter when I caught you smoking in the halls. Tear didn't have it." Roger told him.

"Well, I'm outta here then." Matt announced, trying to push past Roger.

"Not so fast. Boys, you both have detention and besides meals and classes you are to stay in your rooms."

Matt and Mello both groaned, while Tear smirked triumphantly. The three left, leaving Tear alone. "Suckers." She muttered, pulling Matt's lighter out of her pillow case. She set it down on her dresser, intending to return it later, and lay back down on her bed. She cast a glance at her clock. It was six o'clock in the morning, and she wasn't going to fall asleep, so she decided it would be smart to get ready for the day.

Tear dug through her drawers until she found something worth wearing- a tight black tank top, a short frayed jean skirt and leather fingerless gloves. She switched out her blue coontail for a pink one.

**. . .**

A few hours later, Tear entered the dining room and sat down between Matt and Mello, "Hello darlings!" She greeted, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Go away." Mello snarled.

"You tell me to go away when I'm wearing a really short skirt? And I thought you were straight." Tear snorted, "Maybe Near would like it better." She added thoughtfully.

"NO." The quiet boy said loudly from across the table.

Tear pouted, "But we had so much fun playing together yesterday, Near!"

"Maybe you did, I, however, did not." Near pointed out, pushing his eggs around his plate.

"How long were you in the shower after she made out with your face?" Matt asked, playing Pokémon under the table.

"I bet you ran out of hot water." Mello added.

Tear stared at her food, not hungry anymore. "I'm not hungry anymore because Near hurt my feelings. If you need me, I'll be listening to Millionaires and watching sappy movies until I am all cried out."

"Okay." Was the only response.

Tear shrugged and left to go to her room. Matt looked at Mello frowning, "Dude, that skirt is really short! Why'd you let her leave without saying anything?"

"I really don't like that girl. She's crazy, and kissed Near. Only a crazy girl would kiss Near!" Mello ranted.

"Well, you're crazy too. You broke into her room." Matt shot back.

"You were with me, and it was your lighter we went to get." Mello argued, flushing slightly.

"Yeah, but I knew she didn't have her lighter, I'm just a psycho stalker." Matt shrugged, waving his fork in the air.

"You are a creeper." Mello said, pushing his chair back and standing up, "And I'm going to go 'enjoy' being on house arrest. Maybe I'll break your goggles."

"What is up with people and my goggles? They're just goggles, not Near food or something to break!" Matt stood up.

"You look sexy in them." Tear was there in an instant, scaring everyone.

"Where did you…" Matt was silenced when Tear kissed his lips.

"Our lips met, and eyes are closed; and this is how our story goes." She sang happily.

Mello slapped Tear on the back. The girl turned around to face him, "So, who are you jealous of, Mello dear? Are you jealous of me, or of Mattie?"

"Neither." Mello muttered, turning red.

"C'mon Mattie, I don't care if you're only allowed to be in you're room, you and me are going to do something fun without Mr. Sunshine." Tear grabbed Matt's hand and dragged him out of the room.

Matt cast a glance over his shoulder at the seething Mello before his arm was practically dislocated by Tear.

"Matt, what movies to you watch? DVD's or VHS?" Tear asked.

"I don't care." Matt shrugged.

"How about we watch Digimon! I have all of the seasons, even the new episodes without Tai in them." Tear said excitedly as she rambled.

"Sure, I guess. I used to have that game until Mello chucked it out the window." Matt laughed.

"Sweetness. So, which character was your favorite? I personally like Tai and Matt. They're cool."

"Uh… I guess Sora was cool." Matt honestly didn't remember the names of the people from the show.

"Sora! Yeah, Sora was cool." Tear pushed open the door to her room and released Matt's hand. She dove for her new DVD of season one, "Matt, grab my portable DVD player and plant your ass on my bed."

"Uh. Sure." Matt cringed as Tear began singing. "I want you in my bed! I want you in my bed! You heard what I said boy! I want you in my bed!"

Matt grabbed the player from the floor and sat down at the foot of Tear's bed. "You wanna watch it in Japanese, English or the version that I translated into Kazakh so my little sister could watch it?"

"Kazakh? Where do they speak that?" Matt asked.

"In Kazakhstan, where I am from. It's in Asia. Lots of snow, not a fun place to live." She added when Matt looked at her strangely.

"Ahh." Matt nodded and Tear put the DVD in. "I haven't watched Digimon since season two ended. All of the other ones are so gay!"

"Yeah. They were gayer than Mello." Matt joked as the movie started up.

"Mello is not gay, he is a Drag Queen! Now shush up so I can watch Tai and Agumon kick some evil Digimon ass!" Tear pressed a finger against Matt's lips and 'shushed' him.

Matt frowned slightly before settling in for several hours of the one TV show that ever gave him a headache. _If she wasn't pretty… _He shook the thoughts from his head when she leaned her head on his shoulder, her face illuminated by the little box in front of them.

**~Later~**

Tear stretched, finally shutting off her DVD player. Matt stretched his arms out and yawned.

"That was some intense Digimon-ing. I'm hungry, when is dinner?" Tear asked, looking at the clock.

"Now." The two looked up to see Near standing in the doorway, "would you two lovebirds care to join us for supper, or are you busy?"

Tear's face brightened up, and she leapt up, taking a few quick strides across the room and glomped him, "Near! I missed you! You're just as Kawaii as ever!"

Matt's shoulders slumped and he frowned, resting his chin on his gloved hands. Near wasn't cute, and jealousy settled in. Tear let go of Near, who looked really mad, and turned to Matt.

"Mattie! Maybe this weekend Roger will let me go into town and buy you a new Digimon game!" The idea struck Tear suddenly.

Matt's face brightened up again, "That'd be awesome."

"Then come to dinner and we can talk about which one you want, because I will most likely play it as well." Tear grabbed Matt's arm, and to the tune of her favorite song she sang, "I want you off my bed! I want you off my bed! You heard what I said boy! I want you off my bed!"

Matt's lower lip quivered with fake sadness, "But three seasons of Digimon ago you wanted me here!" He protested sadly.

"Leave now or I will start singing again." Tear threatened.

Matt scrambled out of the room, screaming about ripping his ears off. Tear sniggered, patted Near on the head and went after Matt.


	4. Truth or Dare

**Chapter one is serious, but then it gets a little un-serious as it progresses.**

**Disclaimer: Death Note, and anything else I mention that I don't own.**

**Claimer: Tear (Demi)**

**Warning: Excessive swearing, Mello jealousy, Matt's girlfriend, excessive swearing and other things I should warn you about (Blame the Millionaires) Random scenes and Truth or Dare. **

**Comment and Subscribe PLEASE! I crave feedback. It drives me.**

**Chapter Four**

**Truth or Dare**

Tear, once again, barged into Matt and Mello's room. "I'm bored, so you boys are going to play a game with me." She announced.

"What kind of a game?" Matt looked up.

"A game kind of game. Like the Truth or Dare type." Tear smirked when both boys groaned.

"I convinced Near to play as well, he's waiting for us in the game room." Tear told them, knowing Mello would never pass up the chance to give Near a dare.

"Fine." The boys concluded, rising from their spots and exiting the room with Tear.

Tear, Matt and Mello walked down the halls, Tear skipping and singing a song. "What are you singing?"

"The future than the forbidden fruit foretells; I'm going to change the dream into reality; the ending that everyone wants!" She sang louder as they entered the game room.

Mello began laughing when he saw what Tear meant by convincing Near to play the stupid game. The poor boy was tied up and looked even more miserable than he normally does. Near looked away at the sight of them.

"Near! We're going to play the game now. So sit still and look Kawaii like Matt and Mello do or I will throw your toys in the fire." Tear told the sad looking sheep as she sat grabbed an empty Coke bottle from her purse and setting it on the floor.

Tear, Matt and Mello sat down. The boys were still sniggering at Near's situation. "I'll go first." Tear announced, spinning the bottle. It landed on Mello. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Mello answered. "Hmm… I dare you to… kiss Near on the lips." Mello frowned. "Pick another one!" "NO! You have to kiss Near, but I didn't say that either of you have to like it!" Tear pointed out.

Mello sighed angrily, sitting still for a moment before kissing Near quickly on the lips. Tear and Matt laughed hysterically. "Ha-ha. You guys are bitches, you know that?" Mello rolled his eyes as he spun the bottle. It landed on Tear, who shrunk back in fear. "Truth or Dare?" He asked, evil filling his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you, so dare." Tear stuck her tongue out at Mello, knowing she was going to regret her words.

"I dare you to… make out with me." Mello smirked, leaning back on his hands.

Tear frowned, "Why?"

Mello shrugged, and Matt balled up his hands in fists. Tear rolled her eyes, "how long?"

"Until I say so." Mello decided after a moment.

Tear glanced sadly at Matt before scooting towards Mello and kissing him. Matt closed his eyes, not wishing to watch. Tear, however, melted like goop. Mello, despite being girly and weird, was a _really_ good kisser. Just when Tear was getting into it, Mello pulled away. "Times up." "I hate you." "So you liked it?" "No."

"Tear, just take you turn." Matt groaned.

Tear spun the bottle and it landed on none other than a monotone sheep. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Near was not about to take the chance.

"Did you like it when I kissed your face?" Tear asked, examining the boy's lifeless eyes.

Near glared at Tear, considering the fact that he could easily lie to her. "No."

"I can tell you are lying. Now tell the truth or I'll leave you tied up!" Tear motioned to Near's bindings.

"Fine. I liked it when you kissed my face." Near admitted.

"Aww. I like you too Near!" Tear ruffled Near's hair, "And our names rhyme! Its like FATE!"

A grimace quickly showed up on Near's face before it returned to its normal state. "I can't reach the bottle."

"I guess I can untie you." Tear sighed and pulled a pocket knife from her back pocket and sawed through Near's bindings.

Near flicked the bottle and it landed on Matt. 'Truth or Dare?" Near asked boredly.

"Dare." Matt said, pulling his game boy out of nowhere and beginning to play it.

"I dare you to do something besides play videogames for a whole day." Near decided after a moment of pondering.

"No way! Choose another one." Matt clutched his game boy to his chest.

"Tear said you have to go with the first one." Near pointed out.

"You just want to play Pokémon!" Matt shouted.

"No. Just hand over the device before I have to take it forcefully." Tear growled when Matt stood up and bolted from the room.

Tear ran after him, turning and going down the hall. She tackled him, his game boy clattering down the hall.

"Tear! Get off of me, I don't like this position!" Matt shouted.

Tear climbed off of Matt and ran over to his game boy, picking it up and sticking it in her back pocket. Matt looked like he was going to cry.

"Matty-kins! Don't cry!" Tear glomped Matt.

Matt reached around Tear and snatched his gaming device from her pocket. Tear jerked out of her hug to glare at Matt accusingly. "Give it." "NO!" Matt slipped out from under Tear and ran off.


	5. Father

**I'm too busy to do my own disclaimer so I *kidnapped* some people to do it for me.**

**Mello: Why am I in a basement?**

**Matt: I think we got roped into doing another disclaimer.**

**Me: You got that right! **

**Mello: I won't do it! I have better things to do (like becoming number one)**

**Me: Mello, if you do it you'll be my number one.**

**Mello and Matt: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note or ****Child Called It**

**Matt: But she owns by girlfriend**

**Me: FORESHADOWING??**

**Demi: **_**Words like this are in another language.**_

**Chapter Five**

**Father**

Mello walked into the kitchen, intending on stealing some chocolate, to find Matt sitting on the floor with his hands over his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked, yanking the boy to his feet.

"Hiding from Tear. She's gonna kill me!" At that moment Tear burst it. "The universe hates me!"

"Fates a bitch, aint it?" Mello smirked as his best friend was dragged from the room by an angry teen who listened to music that mainly talked about sex. He couldn't wait to force the details out of Matt later.

Tear dragged poor Matt towards his room. She pulled the door open and threw him inside. "Mello is an ass."

"What'd he do?!"

"Its not what he did! It's who he reminds me of!" Tear closed the door.

"Who does he remind you of?" Matt asked, sitting up.

"The all black, the attitude problem, he reminds me of the guy who pretty much killed my mom, and tried to kill me." Tear slid to the floor, leaning against the door.

Matt looked at Tear sadly before crawling across the floor and sitting next to Tear, "You wanna talk about it?"

Tear half nodded, "Long story short- my mom's insane and drunk boss dropped a bunch of crates on her. I try to get her out and he tries to strangle me. I get my ass out of that warehouse and pass out in the snow."

"But it's March." Matt frowned.

"First off, it happened in January. Second, it is always cold in Kazakhstan." Tear told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you wait so long before being sent here?" Matt questioned.

"I was in the hospital for a while, and then I went to three orphanages before practically being smuggled out of the country. Then, for some unknown reason, I am sent here. I don't get it, this is a school for geniuses and I'm not smart!"

"You're really smart. Don't say that." Matt whispered, brushing black hair from Tear's face.

"You're so nice Matt!" Tear threw her arms around him and they both fell over.

"Ack. Your super-glomps are going to kill me." Matt muttered.

The door opened roughly, squishing the two between the door and the wall. "Ouch!" Tear shouted as Matt's game boy was slammed into her waist.

Mello looked behind the door to see Tear and Matt squished together. "What do we have here? Did I interrupt something?" He teased.

Tear shoved him out of the way and got out from behind the door. "Nothing at all." She stormed out of the room and disappeared.

"What's her problem?" Mello asked.

Matt sighed. "You remind her of the guy who killed her mom and tried to kill her. Pretty much, she hates you." "For something I didn't do?" "Yep."

Roger appeared in the doorway, "Have you boys seen Tear? There is an angry man in my office who is shouting in Kazakh. I was hoping she could translate."

"She got mad and stormed off. She's probably playing her violin somewhere." Matt shrugged.

As if the universe could not be more amused by proving Matt wrong, Tear appeared next to Roger. "Mello I'm sorry. Oh, hey Roger."

"Tear, could you please come with me? A man is in my office and I need you to translate."

"Sure thing Roger. C'ya guys later!"

Tear followed Roger back to his office. When they stepped inside, a man stood from his seat and began shouting.

"_Sir, calm down! What do you want?_" Tear asked calmly in Kazakh.

"_I want to see my daughter! Where is she? Those criminals told me she was here!_" The man shouted angrily, pounding his fist on Roger's desk.

"He wants to see his daughter. He said that 'those criminals' told him she is here." Demi translated.

"What is her name?" "_What is her name?_" "_Demi Marie._"

Demi inhaled sharply. This was… her father. Thank god he didn't recognize her, but how did he survive being shot?

"Her name is Demi Marie." Tear said slowly, and Roger realized that this was Tear's father.

"_Why do you want to see me, father? Back to try and kill me again?_" Tear asked angrily, crossing her arms.

"_I came to take you home. You have no right being here, you stupid girl. Pack your things, we are going home now._" He roared.

"_You cannot take me from here! You will just try to kill me like last time. I'm glad I am here, because for once I know that I am safe from YOU!_" Demi screamed.

"_I am your father and I am taking you home! You will not defy me, girl!_" Her father slapped her across the face. "_And don't even think about crying. You know what tears get you._"

Roger was stunned at the argument going on between these two, even if he couldn't understand a word they were saying. "Tear." He said softly. The teenaged girl turned and ran from the room. "Sir, you are going to have to leave."

Tear's father shot Roger a nasty look before storming out of the office and leaving the door open. At that moment, Near was passing by. The man shoved him down and continued on.

"Near, are you alright?" Roger asked.

"Yes." The boy responded, standing up and brushing off his pajamas.

"Could you go find Tear and see if she is alright?" Roger asked, looking exasperated.

"Whatever."

**. . . . . **

Near found Tear in the library sitting on a windowsill reading Child Called It. "Tear, Roger wanted to know if you are alright."

Tear looked up. Mascara streaked her face and her eyes were bloodshot. She sniffed before responding. "I'm fine."

"You don't look like you are fine." Near said smartly, walking towards her.

"Why do you care? You probably would be happy if I had gone with my father- just one less person to mess up your perfect little life. You'd probably be ecstatic when you hear about my murder over the news- 13 Year Old Girl Murdered by Her Father." She ranted.

"I wouldn't be happy." Near frowned slightly.

"Of course. I forgot you have no emotions." Tear fumed, stubbornly trying to wipe the mascara from her face.

"No. I wouldn't be happy because I… care about you."


	6. Underwear

**I'll do my own disclaimer today. I don't own Death Note or the characters, or Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans**_**. **_**I do own Tear. **

**Okay, I need you guys to vote for who Tear ends up with, because I don't wanna disappoint you all. The options are:**

**MelloxTear**

**MattxTear**

**NearxTear**

**Tear: Hey, my name rhymes with Near's!**

**Matt: But he just cares about you! He doesn't really like you!**

**Mello: Yeah, the little dumbass doesn't know what love is!**

**Me: Neither do you.**

**Mello: Whatever, vote for me, cause you all know you love me *sexyface***

**Near: I'm number one, though.**

**Mello: *attempts to strangle Near***

**Tear: NO FIGHTING! *hits them with a fish***

**Me: Lets get on with the story before they kill each other.**

**Chapter Six**

Tear lay on her bed, flicking jellybeans at the ceiling. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans to be specific. She popped on in her mouth, and spit it out right away. Barbecue sauce flavor. There was a knock on her door, and a moment later Matt was in her room.

"So, what was that about?" He asked, sitting on the end of Tear's bed and watching her throw the beans at the ceiling.

"My dad came to take me home. We had a fight and he slapped me so I ran out. I assume Roger sent him away. The Near came," Tear picked up a white bean and at it. It tasted sweet, like marshmallows.

"What'd he say?" Matt asked once he got over the fact that somebody slapped Tear.

"Nothing important." Tear tossed a pink bean at Matt, who caught it in his mouth, "Mmm… bacon flavored." Matt swallowed the treat, "Tell me what he said."

"Promise not to tell anybody?" "I promise." "He said he cares about me. It was really cute but weird at the same time."

Matt gave her a puzzled look, "What is that supposed to mean? Is it like a mix between having a crush on you and liking you as a friend?" Tear shrugged. "Only he knows."

Matt stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, I'm gonna go play my new Harry Potter game."

"Can I play?" Tear asked, sitting up.

"I guess. But we have to be _quiet _or Mello will kill us." Matt pressed his fingers to his lips.

"He's studying, right?" Matt nodded. "I don't know why he's always studying so hard, he's number two! I like being number ten. That was the bestest year of my entire life!" Tear exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

"I know! If I could, I'd be ten forever!" "You pretty much ARE ten, Matt." "Shut up Tear."

**. . . **

"Can I play now?" "One more level, Tear. Then you can play." "You said that FOUR levels ago!" "Yeah, but there aren't levels in Harry Potter games." "Matt, you're an ass."

"Shut up, I'm studying!" Mello shouted.

"Shut up, we're playing video games!" Matt yelled back.

"YOU'RE playing video games. I'M watching you."

"Your point?"

"Asshat."

**. . . **

"Mello, are you done studying yet?" Grunt. "How 'bout now?" "No." "Now?" "Tear, do you ever shut up?" Pause. "No."

"Let's play a trick on Matt."

"Why?" Mello looked up from his book into the brown eyes of the strange girl.

"Because he wouldn't let me play Harry Potter."

"What kind of a trick?"

"Allow me to explain, dearest Mello."

And for the next thirty minutes the two plotted how to get revenge on Matt for not letting Tear play Harry Potter and for interrupting Mello's study time.

**. . . **

Tear found Matt in his and Mello's room an hour later just as they had planned. "Hey Matt."

"Oh, hey Tear. Mello's not here." Matt said without looking up from his videogame.

"I came here to see if you had seen him, after we talked an hour ago I haven't been able to find him." Tear lied. She knew that Mello was hiding in the closet, wearing a surprise.

"Huh, well good luck. Mello is the king of hide and seek." Matt explained, then swore at his game.

"Well, maybe he is hiding in the closet." Tear suggested, sitting on Matt's bed.

"Yeah, and maybe an elephant is hiding in there, but there probably isn't." Matt said sarcastically.

"Check!"

"Check what?"

"The closet, stupid."

"Fine, whatever you want _your highness_." Matt rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the closet.

He pulled open the door, and Mello stepped out. "Hey baby, what's shakin'?" Mello asked in his sexiest voice possible, wiggling his butt a little bit.

Matt's mouth was hanging open, the poor boy probably in shock. Tear couldn't resist laughing at Matt, he acted like he'd never seen Mello in his underwear, they _are _roommates. Well, actually, Matt had never seen Mello in _Tear's _underwear. Poor boy.

When Matt hit the ground running, both Tear and Mello burst out laughing.

"I'm gonna change, you want your underwear back?" Mello asked, still laughing.

"No. Burn them if you have to, but I don't want them."

"Bitch, you know you want them cause they were on me." Mello teased.

"Asshat, don't make me cut you."

Mello hit Tear with his shirt, and the black haired girl ran out of the room.

**. . . **

"Is it safe to go back to my room yet?" Matt asked Tear, who was sitting next to him on the couch in the playroom.

"Yeah, he was gonna change when I left so it should be safe." Tear mumbled, looking at the clock.

"Did you get your underwear back?"

Tear glared at Matt and growled. "I don't like him enough to wear underwear that he wore!"

"But he likes you enough to wear your underwear."

Tear rolled her eyes. "Just make sure he burns them."


	7. Chionophobia

**Okay, here are the results so far:**

**MelloxTear- 3**

**MattxTear- 1**

**NearxTear- 0**

**Mello: Haha Near is loosing!**

**Me: Be nice!**

**Tear: HAHA NEAR IS A LOOSER! LOLMAO!**

**Me: Mello, give Tear her underwear back.**

**Tear: OMG NO I'M SORRY!**

**Matt and Mello: That's what you get!**

**Me: Do the disclaimer you three; I have pizza waiting for me downstairs!**

**Matt, Mello and Tear: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note or the Twilight quartet.**

**Chapter Seven**

"Oi, lazy, have you seen Tear?" Mello asked Matt, who was playing his videogame under the table.

"No. It's seven in the morning, she'll be down soon." Matt mumbled, not taking his eyes from his game.

At that moment Tear sat down at their table and lay her head on Matt's shoulder. "Matt, I'm sleepy."

"Go back to bed."

"I can't! Its Wednesday, and any day between Monday and Friday means we have class." Tear whined.

"Nope! It's a snow day." Mello told her.

Tear sat straight up. "Snow? Where was I when this announcement was made?"

"Sleeping. Now c'mon, I wanna go outside." Mello tugged on Tear's arm, who tugged right back.

"I think I'll go upstairs and read Twilight instead." Tear said slowly, sliding out of her seat.

"No. You are a thirteen year old girl. You are required to goddamn play in the snow once in a while." Mello said, pulling her backwards.

Tear wrinkled her nose. "I don't like snow! It's cold!"

Mello scoffed. "You're from Kazakhstan."

"What if we loose Near?"

"He irritates me."

"Everybody irritates you."

"Yes. Now come on before you royally piss me off!"

**. . . **

Tear tightened her scarf again. She had attacked the warmest clothes in the closet, and was now ready to go outside. Matt was wearing his vest and Mello, surprise surprise, got a black coat and boots.

"Stop tightening it! You'll choke yourself!" Matt pulled Tear's hand away from the scarf.

"Sorry, I just really don't like being cold." Tear rubbed her hands against her arms.

Matt grabbed her hand, "I'm sure you'll survive."

Tear attempted to pull her hand out of his, but he held on tight. Mello pushed open the front door, and made a 'ta-da' face. Outside was completely white. Tear shivered. _God its cold out!_ She thought bitterly as Matt dragged her down the front steps into the knee-deep snow.

"Incoming!" Tear and Matt turned in the direction of the voice as two base-ball sized snowballs came hurtling towards them.

Matt had the sense to duck, Tear did not. The snowball struck her in the face. She blinked before falling on top of Matt.

"Holy shit, Kazakh and gamer down!" Mello shouted, trying not to laugh as he jogged over to where his friends fell.

Matt poked Tear. "Hey, get off me!" He poked harder. "Mello, you knocked her out!" Tear opened her eyes. "I'm not unconscious, dumbass. I'm cold."

Tear got off of Matt and stormed back inside, wishing that her boiling anger would actually make her warmer.

"Hey, I didn't _mean _to hit you!" Mello called. He was still laughing so the steamed girl ignored him as she walked back inside.

"What's the word for a fear of snow?" Matt asked, holding a snowball behind his back.

"Chionophobia. Why?" Mello asked, turning to face Matt.

Matt launched the snowball, hitting Mello's eye. "Because when I'm done with you, you're gonna be one."

"You're on, bitch."

**. . . **

The two boys finally went inside when they noticed that there were other children besides themselves outside. One their way back to their room, they ran into Linda- literally.

"Oh darn it." She pouted, bending over to pick up her colored pencils.

"Hey, Linda, have you seen Tear?" Matt asked, handing her a yellow crayon.

Linda nodded. "Me and Near found her passed out in the hallway and took her to the nurse. The poor girl was freezing."

Matt and Mello exchanged glances before turning around and running in the general direction of the nurses office.

Linda frowned. "Thanks for telling us Linda. Oh, its no problem at all guys. You're so nice Linda, I don't know how Near can't like you. That's so nice, Mello." She mumbled, picking up the last of her pencils and walking to the art room.

**. . . **

_Cold. Snow. Alone. Tear found herself standing in the middle of a blizzard, a really bad one at that. A few feet in front of her, her mother appeared. "Mom!" Tear stumbled forward through the blinding snow, reaching for her mother's outstretched hand._

_As she swiped at the gloved fingers, she disappeared. "No! Don't leave me mom, please!" Tear began to cry, and she felt an icy sting, as if somebody had slapped her._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't help you, it's entirely my fault!" She continued crying, and she suddenly felt eleven again- sad, defenseless and alone._

_Alone._

"_Who is she talking to? Tear, are you alright?" Tear looked around for the speaker, but she was alone in the flurry of snowflakes. _

_She felt something warm wrap around her hands. "She's freezing! Where's the damn nurse, she needs something warm!"_

Tear opened her eyes, slowly at first because of the light.

"Thank god! Her eyes are open!" A familiar voice cheered.

"Hey Matt. Wow I have a killer headache." Tear pressed a cold hand to her forehead.

She looked around, and decided she was in a nurse's office from the healthy habits posters plastered on the wall- and the smell of disinfectant.

"I'm glad you've awoken." They- meaning Matt, Tear and Mello- turned to address the speaker- a little white blob sitting in a chair, twirling his hair.

"Near, when did you get here?" Tear asked, trying to figure out how long she had been here.

"I've been here since Linda and I found you passed out in front of the girls' bathroom. Did you really expect me to leave once we got you here?" Near explained, tilting his head down a tad.

"Linda?" Tear scratched her head. "Oh, you mean that artsy girl!"

Near nodded slowly. "I will be going now. Seeing that you have Matt and Mello here, I assume you do not need me."

"You can stay if you want." Tear said, stress leaking into her voice.

Near shook his head again before leaving the room. Tear lay back and sighed. "What the hell happened? First person to tell me gets a cookie."

"We don't know. All we know is that Mello hit you with a snowball; you freaked out and went inside. Then we had a snowball fight and came inside 'cause other kids were outside. Then we ran into Linda and she told us you were up here." Matt shrugged.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Mello asked, chuckling slightly.

"Asswipe." Tear grumbled.

At that moment, the Nurse, a porky woman with short curly brown hair and a perma-smile, came in. "Oh, Tear, I'm glad you're awake. You were out for about an hour. Poor thing, you were freezing when you came in here."

Mello snorted at the woman's heavy Polish accent.

"Well, no duh I was freezing. I was forced to go out in the," Tear paused to sneeze, "Cold."

The nurse laughed. "Well, you should be able to leave, just don't go to your classes until next Monday so nobody gets your cold."

Tear pushed back the covers and climbed out of bed. "Oh, can I have an aspirin for my headache?"

"Sure thing."


	8. Abbie, Sloan and Jay

**Okay, here are the results so far:**

**MelloxTear- 3**

**MattxTear- 1**

**NearxTear- 0**

**Polls are still open, people!**

**I have a special disclaimer today, so I will do my own disclaimer.**

**I Disclaim: Death Note characters- they belong to Ohba and Obata. Abbie, Jay and Sloan belong to –GraphicxVandalism, one of my best friends. Oh, and some of the dialogue is from her story The Transfer to Wammy's House. I recommend you read it, or face death Via Kiyomi Takada**

**Chapter Eight**

**Abbie, Jay and Sloan**

"Who are they?" Tear murmured, examining the tree girls who sat at their table, especially the one with bright blue hair.

"What the hell is this man?" Mello asked more to himself than to the other two standing beside him.

"What is it _now_ Mells?" Matt complained. Only 8:11 am and Mello was already bitching about something.

"Why are they sitting at our table?" The blonde asked, again more to himself.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tear shrugged, staring at the girls more intensely than before.

Mello stormed towards their table. Sighing, Tear and Matt followed after him to make sure Mello didn't hurt them, or himself. Out of the corner of her eye, Tear swore she saw Matt wink at the blonde girl.

"Hate to break it to you girls, but this is our table." He declared.

"What's your point?" The blonde turned around and stood up. The two were instantaneously glaring at each other. In addition to being new, the trio of females didn't know that 'round these parts, The Wammy Boys' (Near, Mello and Matt) ran things.

"My point is fucking move your ass to a different table." Mello raised his voice slightly.

"You think that we're going to move for some pre-Madonna Barbie like you? Ha-ha, I don't think so." Tear could tell the blonde girl was getting mad at Mello.

"Shut your mouth, I ain't no Barbie!" He yelled. In the background, the girl with the cornea-bleaching hair cringed at the use of the word _ain't. _The blonde cringed for a slightly different reason.

"Hey desperado, you just spit on me!" she screamed. "You better watch yourself boy, or I'll knock some sense right into ya!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." Mello mocked her, and hey, he really was wearing boots.

"Geez Sloan everytime you meet a guy it's the same thing." The blue-haired girl teased hoping to get 'Sloan' to focus on her. The blonde female relaxed slightly and tossed the girl a scathing look over her shoulder. "Look all I'm saying is calm down, okay?" She pleaded.

The blonde girl backed down, filling Mello with a high-and-mighty feeling. The blue-haired girl flashed a smile, one that irritated Tear. "Why don't you boys sit _with _us?" She offered.

"What about me?" Tear crossed her arms and frowned.

"You can sit with us too."

"That'd be fine. Right Mello?" Matt looked at Mello, who brushed gold bangs from his eyes.

"Fine."

"Yay. Sloan, get your ass over here."

**. . . . **

After the three retrieved their breakfast, they sat down with the new girls for some –hopefully- friendly conversation.

"So, can I get your names?" The blue haired girl asked kindly.

"Tear." Said black haired girl pushed her hair behind her ear and poked at her egg.

"I'm Matt." The gamer raised his hand.

"And you?" Blue-hair asked Mello, who couldn't look her straight in the Velociraptor-yellow eyes.

"I'm Mello, what's it to ya?" He introduced, making Tear snort into her eggs.

"Well I am Abbie" she bowed her head slightly. "That sexy beast right there is Sloan" Abbie jabbed her thumb in Sloan's direction.

"And that is--" "Jay, my name is Jay" Jay spoke up. A minute of silence passed and then Abbie asked "So Mello. Are you like, gay or something because that get-up is awfully tight." The blonde twitched at the question.

Matt answered for him, "No, he just has a thing for leather; he doesn't wear it everyday, just Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday."

Sloan snorted. "That's uh, pretty interesting."

"Yeah, it sure is." Tear eyed Sloan angrily, taking a swig of her chocolate milk.

"_**Behave Sloan or I'll have to touch you." **_"Are you speaking Korean to me?" "Actually it was Thai." So that was one question the boys' didn't have to figure out, Abbie was the one with the linguistic skills. "You guy's know nothing about us do you?" Jay asked. The three males shook their head. "Well, my god. I would have expected them to at least tell you our names"

"No, we just know what you're good at...well more like we know the things, just not who they apply to." Matt said.

"Breakdancing, poetry, math, physics, street fighting." Sloan announced. "Biology, anthropology, cello, chemistry, psychology." Jay added  
"Whipped cream." Abbie blurted. The other five stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "That's why they call you 'Everclear'" Sloan slapped her forehead. And at the party everyone else was going to know. "Inventing, constructing, repairing, guitar, piano, multi-lingual, insomniac." Abbie yawned. Yes, insomniac but she does have medication for it so she is able to sleep, god help us if she couldn't.

"What about you guys?" Sloan asked, leaning on one hand.

"Violin, writing, I know my dinosaurs pretty damn well, fashion." Tear yawned and handed Mello her chocolate pudding. "Oh, Chionophobic."

Abbie Sloan and Jay stared at her. "Fear of snow." She elaborated.

**. . . **

An hour later, the six had gotten to know each other rather well, except Tear who refused to speak.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you later then." Mello said, then he left the table. Matt and Tear followed after him, but Tear made sure she sneezed near the girls before she left.

As they left the cafeteria, Tear rubbed her nose with two fingers. "I don't like them."

"Why not? They're funny, and that Sloan girl is pretty cute." Matt raised an eyebrow at Tear.

"I've had it with you two. I'm going to my room." Tear growled, walking away.

"We have class." Mello shouted.

"I'm sick, remember? The Polish nurse said I don't have to go till Monday!" Tear reminded the blonde.

"Hey Tear, can I have your cold?" Matt asked, thinking of how far he could get in his latest video game if he caught Tear's cold.

"Nope."


	9. Party

**Okay, here are the results so far:**

**MelloxTear- 3**

**MattxTear- 1**

**NearxTear- 0**

**Polls are still open, people! Oh, and Tear is officially a member of the Wammy Boys. Don't ask, I just don't wanna have to change anything if I need to steal from GV again. **

**Tear: *silence***

**Mello: Simsbabii, you killed her!**

**Me: I didn't! I bet it was Halle!**

**Mello: Leave her out of it!  
-GraphicxVandalism: You defending that slutty bitch? And to think I lent Abbie, Sloan and Jay to Simsbabii!**

**Me: Mello, do the disclaimer before she takes ~Abbie~ back!**

**Mello: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note, Abbie, Sloan or Jay. Oh, and Tear's party outfit was designed by Meago from DA.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Snow**

"How come they get a _party_? I didn't get a party when I came!" Tear exploded, tearing her closet apart in search of something to wear.

Matt, who was just going to wear what he had on, sighed and pushed Tear down on her bed. "I will get you something to wear."

"No, Matt! You don't have to!" Tear protested as Matt pulled some clothes from the closet and threw them at her.

"I have a better fashion sense than you think, Tear." Matt pointed to the clothes he picked out- a black turtleneck with dark brown jeans, a green corduroy vest with a furry hood and pockets and knee-high brown boots with the floppy top. There was also a white and green hair, but Tear doesn't care for hats.

"Okay, Matt. Go outside so I can change then come back in so you can comment on how stupid I look." Tear ordered.

"Okay! I'll go get Mello so he can help!" Matt bounced out of the room on his toes.

Tear rolled her eyes and changed into the clothes Matt picked out. He came back in as Tear was removing her clips.

"You said she would look stupid! She looks totally," Mello caught Tear's eye, and it looked warning, "uh… not like a dumbass."

"Ass hat, that doesn't help my self esteem." Tear crossed her arms and squinted at Mello.

"What was I supposed to say? That you look hot?" Mello asked, shrugging.

"Yeah. That would be appreciated." Tear grumbled, grabbing her make-up bag.

"Well, you're Tear. You always look hot." Mello stated.

Matt and Tear turned their heads exorcist-style to look at Mello, who had gone red. The blonde exited Tear's room. Matt turned to look at Tear, who was putting on her make-up.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Matt asked.

"No."

"Well, Mello said you were hot. Doesn't that make you feel weird?"

"No." "Well…" "Matt, drop it. I am not a lesbian; therefore a boy calling me 'hot' is not a problem."

"But you're one of the Wammy Boys now! We generally don't like being called 'hot' by a fellow Wammy _Boy_."

Tear took her lipstick and drew a mustache on Matt's face. "Thanks. I've always wanted a mustache." Matt rolled his eyes.

"First of all, I am _not _a boy. Second, get out before I put a bra on you."

Matt left.

**. . . **

Tear couldn't believe her ears. Abbie was L's _cousin. _Dear lord. After looking around, Tear realized she was alone. _Damn_ _bitches ditched me! _Tear thought angrily, storming through the crowd towards a small clearing that had been made. In the middle of this circle sat Matt and Abbie.

"Matt!" Tear joined the two on the floor.

"Fear!" Abbie glomped Tear.

"It's Tear, Abbie." Tear corrected, pushing the little blue off of her.

"Oh, whatever."

"Abbie, you shouldn't be sitting cross-legged. I mean, you're in a dress." Matt pointed out.

Abbie said something, then Matt hugged her. Tear furrowed her brow. She wanted a hug too!

"Does this mean we are going to be very very close friends?" "Guess so." "Yay!" Abbie stood up, pulling Matt with her.

Tear joined them in the realm of the standing. "No hugs for me?" She asked, putting on a fake pout.

"Aww. Tear, you can be our friend too!" Abbie hooked them both around the neck and pulled them close.

"Ack! Abbie, we need to breathe!" Tear reminded the girl.

"Oh." Abbie didn't let go.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Near. You two make purple." Tear struggled out of Abbie's grasp and wandered off in search of said albino.

She didn't find the white blob, so Tear returned to her room and watched Digimon.

**. . . **

About an hour later, Matt knocked on Tear's door then let himself in.

"Matt, do we have to go over this again?"

"No. I want you to come outside with me."

"Its snowing outside Matt. Remember, I'm a Chionophobic." Tear pushed back her laptop and stared at the redhead.

"C'mon. Most of it melted yesterday. Its just a little dusting, and Mello won't be there."

"Just you and me?"

"Yeah." Matt held out his hand to Tear, who took it.

Matt pulled Tear off of her bed and the two walked out of her room together. Matt swung their hands aimlessly as they walked towards the front door.

"Now, besides driving me to the brink of insanity, what will taking me outside in the snow prove?" Tear asked as they neared the front of the building.

"We are getting you over your stupid fear of snow." Matt explained.

"Matt, you're nuts."

"I know. Now you are effing coming outside with me!" Matt pushed open the front door.

Tear bit her lip as she watched the snow fall. It looked so light and innocent. Stupid snow.

"C'mon. Snow is so cool!"

"Cold. Snow is cold and not good."

"Snow is fun!" Matt pulled Tear outside onto the porch.

"Snow can give you hypothermia!"

"Snow is just really cold water." "That gives you hypothermia too." "Shut up and watch it."

They did just stand there and watch the snow fall. Tear couldn't help but think how pretty it was.

"Hey! Matt-o and Teary!" Tear turned around. Gross, it was Sloan.

Tear released Matt's hand. "I'm going inside. I've had enough snow for one day." Tear glared at Sloan before going back inside.

"What alien spaceship probed her ass?" Sloan asked Matt.

"The Kazakh aliens."

"Cool."


	10. Explosive Peanut Butter and Laughing Gas

**Okay, Mello has sorta won, and nobody is voting. I still put in my vote for Matt, because I wanna sabotage Sloan *evil laugh* Just kidding.**

**Kay, the rest of the story follows MY plotline (with the addition of our speshul guests) **

**Sloan, Abbie and Jay are –GraphicxVandalism's property. Death Note belongs to the awesome people who own them.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Explosive Peanut Butter and Laughing Gas**

"C'mon, Roger! We didn't _mean _to do it!" Sloan groaned –RHYME!-

"Well, we didn't mean for Ab to get a whiff of it." Mello added.

Behind them, Abbie and Tear giggled about potatoes and flicked globs of peanut butter at the wall.

"Well, why _did _you do it? And how did six teenagers get their hands on three canisters of laughing gas and, uh, explosive peanut butter?" Roger inquired, glaring hard at the six teens in front of him. Honestly, he didn't want to know how they acquired these objects.

"Allow us to explain." Sloan began, pointing between herself and Mello.

**. . . **

"Sloany Baloney! Jay Jay!" Abbie cheered, holding something behind her back.

"Ab, how it be?" Sloan greeted.

"It be radioactive." Abbie responded.

"What's behind your back?" Jay asked slowly.

"Oh! Its my new invention of sorts," Abbie pulled out the object with a dramatic flourish.

"That's peanut butter, Abbie. It was already invented." Sloan pointed to the glowing jar of peanut butter.

"No, no no! Sloan, this is _explosive _peanut butter." Abbie corrected.

Sloan and Jay exchanged glances. "Let's show the others."

"Okay!"

**. . . **

"Check this out Tear!" Matt urged, pulling on Tear's hoodie.

"What is it, Matt?" Tear asked, looking angrily at Matt and setting down her book.

"Step in front of the closet door." Matt motioned to the empty space in front of him.

Rolling her eyes, Tear stood where Matt directed. "Now, what am I looking at?"

"Now Mello!" Matt yelled, covering his nose and mouth.

Mello jumped out of the closet and unscrewed the top of a metal canister, spraying Tear in the face with the gas inside.

"Holy Iguanodon!" Tear shouted as she inhaled lung-fulls of the gas.

The boys covered their faces and rushed out of the room, and ran right into the girls.

"Hey dudes. Abbie has something to show you. Where's Tear, she's not in her room?" Sloan asked, looking around.

"In the gas chamber." Mello responded menacingly, pointing to their door.

The blue hair inventor rolled up her sleeves and handed Jay the jar of glowing peanut butter. "I'll get her!"

"No, Abbie wait," Matt protested, but Abbie had already entered their room, "our room is full of laughing gas."

"What did Tear _do _to you guys?" Jay asked.

"Allow me to explain. Matt was being irritating one day so we played a prank on him where I jumped out of the closet in Tear's underwear. Well, Matt wanted to get back at her so I agreed to help. Last week, when we went to London, we stole four canisters of laughing gas from a dentist office." Mello paused when maniacal laughing sounded from the boys' room.

Abbie and Tear came out, laughing about dolphins.

"Oh! Peanut butter! I absolutely _adore_ peanut butter!" Tear cooed in a fake British accent.

"Peanut butter! My amazing invention!" Abbie snatched the jar from Jay's hands. "Come, let us share my invention with the world!" Abbie and Tear ran off in the direction of the lunch room.

"Abbie is never going to the dentist." Matt mumbled.

"Hey, guys, that is _explosive _peanut butter, and they are going to open it in the middle of the cafeteria!" Sloan smacked Mello upside the head.

"Oh." Mello paused. "Why the hell did you let them run off with explosive peanut butter, Jay! You should've had a better grip on the thing!" Mello yelled.

"Hey, genius, don't go blaming Jay Jay for something that she had no control of!" Sloan shouted, punching Mello's head.

"Ow. Bitch that _hurt_." Mello shouted.

**BOOM**

The two blondes stopped shouting long enough to glance in the direction of the lunchroom, where the explosion issued from. The four of them began to run, wanting to see the damage that was done.

The cafeteria was coated in peanut butter.

**. . . **

"And you know what happened after that." The blondes finished.

"I see." Roger nodded. "Jay, Sloan, could you please take Abbie and Tear back to their

rooms and make sure they don't ruin anything else?" Roger asked.

"Sure thing, Roger my man." Sloan got out of the seat and picked Abbie up by the

elbows, slinging her over her shoulder.

Jay helped Tear up and held her by the shoulders and guided her out of the room behind

Sloan.

Matt looked at Roger, "What's our punishment?"

"First of all, you have to return the laughing gas to the dentist. Next, you have to clean

the cafeteria from top to bottom." Roger told them, waving his hand as to dismiss them.

"Ciao Roger!" Matt waved to Roger and left the room in a hurry.

Mello got up and left without another word.


	11. Gone

**I. Need. Reviews.**

**Abbie, Sloan and Jay belong to –GraphicxVandalism. Death Note belongs to its owners. The Hunger Games belongs to its author. Tear is MINE. Oh, GV also came up with the name for Abbie's invention.**

**Warning: Lots of skipping around- from a few hours to around a year (eh… when L dies)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Gone**

**Tear POV**

I woke up, and was immediately aware of a killer headache. "What the hell happened to me? And WHY do I smell like peanut butter?"

A pillow collided with my face. "Shut up Tear."

"Mello, why are you on my floor?" I glanced around at the other people who were sleeping on my floor. "Why are all of our friends sleeping on my floor?"

"You and Abbie got high on wacky gas and set off some sort of peanut butter bomb. Roger made Sloan and Jay bring you back. Abbie went nuts and tried to escape, so we all had to stay in here to keep her from escaping. Matt and I have to scrub the whole cafeteria today, you guys are helping. I suggest you rest some more." Mello explained, scowling at me the whole time.

"Oh." I lay back down on her pillow, and at that moment there was a knock on her door.

"Wake up! You six have to clean the cafeteria today, remember?" Roger announced from the other side of the door.

Every single person groaned. Matt rubbed his eyes. "Tear, you're awful."

"This isn't my fault!" I protested, chucking my pillow at Matt.

It missed and hit Sloan, who threw it back and hit Mello. Mello threw it and hit Abbie, who was still passed out. Nothing else happened to the pillow.

**Later**

"Who knew peanut butter could be so gross?" Jay asked as she and the others scrubbed at the peanut butter-caked tiles.

"Not me. I've always liked peanut butter." I stuck out my tongue in disgust as I pushed around mucky brown water, trying to get the floors clean.

"I've always hated peanut butter. It ruins the taste of chocolate." Our favorite chocoholic said from his perch on the only clean surface in the entire room- the table he cleaned in less than thirty minutes.

I scowled and attempted to get the brown paste off of my mop so I could continue using it. We all looked up when Abbie made a noisy entrance, dragging something behind her.

"What the hell is that?" Matt asked, pulling his goggles down around his neck and wiping his forehead.

"The 'Holy Moose Meat Where'd My Peanut Butter Go?' machine!" Abbie announced, petting the machine like it was a cat.

"What does it do?" I quizzed, leaning on my mop.

"It will make all of this peanut butter," Abbie paused to make jazz hands, "disappear."

"Crank it up! This is so boring!" Mello lay back on the table, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You're not even doing anything, dipshit." Sloan pointed out.

"Alright, shut up so I can turn it on. Make sure all hair is pulled back and out of your face, or it will be sucked off." Abbie warned.

I pulled two lime green scrunches out of my pocket- don't ask why I had them, I just did - and tossed one to Mello. "Put your hair up, girly."

Mello opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it when Abbie turned on her invention. I giggled when Mello put his hair in a ponytail, and couldn't help but giggle. Abbie's machine whirred and sputtered. Hell, the thing even bounced around. The most amazing things happened then- the peanut butter flew off of everything towards the 'Holy Moose Meat Where'd My Peanut Butter Go?'.

Then the peanut butter was gone and we all cheered. Sloan slapped Abbie on the back, "Good job girl."

I went over and hugged Abbie. "You're off of my 'list of people to kill' now. Congrats."

Abbie furrowed her brow. "You're back on mine."

"Bitch, I'd start running." Matt advised.

I did, and suddenly wished my sneakers weren't so loud.

**Later, again**

I crawled out from under my bed, hoping Abbie had given up on trying to kill me and gone off to do something productive. No such luck. Evidently in the few hours I was under my bed, I dozed off and Abbie snuck into my room.

Said blue pounced onto my back, and I fell flat on my face. "Armagahd murder!" I screamed into my carpet.

Abbie rolled off of my back. "Gotcha."

"You're one strange girl, Abbie." I told her, rolling over.

"So are you, Demi."

I froze. _How the hell does she know my real name? _"How do you know that's my name?"

"Matt told me." Abbie shrugged, untying the laces on her boots.

"How did Matt find out?"

"Mello told him."

"How did Mello find out?"

"Him and Near asked Roger." Abbie paused to sniff the air. "I smell potatoes." And she was gone.

**Like, a year and a half later **

**December**

"Mello, can I talk to you?" Roger poked his bald head into the room.

"I didn't do it!" Mello said defensively, staring at the old man.

"You're not in trouble. I need to talk to you and Near both."

"Oh." Mello stood up, tucking his chocolate bar in his pocket.

We watched our favorite blonde boy leave the room, before turning back to the TV. We had on Access Hollywood, and they were interviewing the actor who is playing Peeta in the movie The Hunger Games- which is based on a book.

"Oh Peeta, why must you be so fictional?" Jay groaned, holding the book to her chest.

"Oh Peeta, why must your girlfriend have a retarded name and be such a slut?" Sloan laid her head on Matt's shoulder.

"Oh Katniss, why must you be such a beautiful slut?" Matt asked in almost a mocking tone.

I threw a wad of popcorn at Matt. "Katniss is ugly and a whore. She used Peeta to get viewer approval, and to get medicine from their sponsors."

"Hey, where's Abbie?" Matt asked out of the blue- get it? Abbie has blue hair. Oh forget it.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her in a while." I mused, nibbling on my pinky nail.

The door opened, and Abbie came in, mascara streaking her face. "What happened?" Jay asked softly.

"I was walking past Roger's office and I heard him talking to Mello and Near," Abbie paused to sniff, "and he said L died."

"Was it Kira?" Sloan sounded so sad, an emotion Tear was almost positive Sloan was born without.

Abbie flopped down on her bunk. "I don't know, because Mello started shouting."

_Poor Abbie. L and her were so close, being cousins and all. _I bit my lip. Something felt really wrong, like, seriously wrong. I stood up and exited the room, ignoring the confused protests from my best friends. I gazed at Mello and Matt's door. I remembered the time they filled it with laughing gas and Abbie and I went nuts.

Taking a deep breath, I crossed the short distance and opened the door. Mello was throwing various items into a duffel bag.

"Mello." I breathed, afraid of what he would say.

"Stupid Near… I'll show them all… I'll be number one." He mumbled, grabbing his hair brush off of the dresser.

"Mello." I said a little louder. His head snapped towards me, and I cringed away from his glare.

"What do you want?" He asked his voice acidic and dangerous.

"What happened? Abbie, she's crying and you, you're a wreck." I stuttered, afraid he would hit me.

"L died, Near is his successor, and me, I'm leaving." Mello said hotly, zipping his bag and lifting it off of the bed.

"You can't leave, Mello! What about the others?" My voice was barely audible now. "What about me?"

"I don't care about any of you! You can go to hell for all I care!" Mello pushed me down on his way out the door.

At that moment, he tore down every wall I'd built up. The walls that were supposed to protect me from this kind of emotion came down faster than the walls of Jericho. Hot tears fell down my face. I wrapped my arms around myself and sobbed into my arms. _Mello… L… Near…Mom… all gone._ My head spun.

"Oh my god! Tear what the hell happened?" I felt gloved fingers touch my arms.

I sniffed. "Tear, tell us what happened right now or I will moon you!" Abbie threatened, sadness still laced through her voice.

"Mello." I whispered.

The gloves left my arms and three pairs of feet ran from the room. "Tear, it will be alright." The speaker was Jay.

She sat next to me, leaning against the wall. "I know we don't really talk all that much, and that I really only know who you are because of Sloan and Abbie, but I promise you it will be okay."

I lifted my head, and stared at Jay. She seemed so sure. "Now that L's gone, nothing will be okay again. Never again."


	12. Japan

**I. Need. Reviews.**

**Abbie, Sloan and Jay belong to –GraphicxVandalism. Death Note belongs to its owners. The Hunger Games belongs to its author. Tear is MINE. Oh, GV also came up with the name for Abbie's invention.**

**Time skip: Roughly one wee**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Japan**

Tear walked purposefully down the hall. A week has passed since her entire world crashed and burned for the second time. Now, along with Mello and Near, Matt and Sloan are gone. Tear pushed open the heavy wooden door of Roger's office.

"Oh, hello Tear. What brings you here?" Roger asked, looking up from a stack of papers.

"I'm leaving, Roger. That's what brings me here." Tear said, jerking her thumb towards her backpack.

"Where do you plan on going? I highly doubt your father would take you back." Roger said in a serious tone.

"I'm going to Japan. L was working with the NPA there, so that's where I'm going to go." Tear explained.

"Don't you think this is a little rash?" Roger asked, worried he would loose another one of the best students.

"No. I know exactly where I am going, unlike Mello, Matt and Sloan who left without knowing where the hell they were headed." Tear fumed.

"But…"

"I made up my mind, Roger. You'll be able to reach me, at least." Tear added, her temper calming a tad.

"I guess there's no stopping you." Roger sighed, folding his hands under his chin and sighing.

Tear shook her head, not bothering to say good bye, and left the office. Outside, Abbie and Jay stood there. Abbie had seriously mellowed out since the boys and Sloan left. This was apparent to everyone, especially the ones close to her.

"Where are you going?" Abbie asked as Tear passed them.

"Japan." Tear replied, not slowing her stride.

Abbie and Jay sped up. "Why are you going to Japan?" Jay asked in her soft voice.

"Because L was working with the NPA, more specifically the Task Force. It's my best shot at catching this Kira bastard." Tear said, her short temper flaring.

Abbie sighed desperately. "Tear, you can't leave. You are all Jay and I have left."

Tear whipped around, malice burning in her eyes. "Abbie, I don't give a damn. Find somebody else; try talking to that Linda chick. Whatever pleases your little soul, just cut me out of your plans."

Jay put her hand on Tear's shoulder, as if to say 'please don't leave.' Tear shrugged her off and exited the front doors. The two girls watched as their only remaining friend left- probably forever.

**. . . **

Tear looked out the window. Something is coming from the sky, but she can't tell if it is rain or snow. Honestly, she doesn't care. Japan is her goal, and that is where she will go. Tear learned as much Japanese as she could in one day, and as the Capitan announced that they would be landing in Japan soon, she realized how un-prepared she was for this.

_Light Yagami. _That was who she was looking for. He worked with L on the case. Even though L had suspected him, Light was the only one she could turn to. The flight attendant was now talking, telling her and the other passengers how to do this, that and the other. Tear wasn't focusing. She couldn't focus. Light was on her mind. Her mind wandered around, trying to find out how to even get in contact with this Light character.

"Something bothering you, dearie?" The old lady who sat next to Tear asked kindly.

"Nothing you can help me with." Tear sighed and gazed out the window.

"Boy problems?" The woman smiled softly at Tear. It was the same kind of smile Tear used to get from her grandma.

"You could say that." Tear shrugged, hoping the woman would leave her alone.

"Your accent is lovely. Where are you from?"

_Geeze this old lady is nosy. _Tear thought to herself. "I'm from Kazakhstan, but I've spent the last few years in Winchester."

"That's nice. I'm going to visit my grandchildren, Yumi and Haru, in Japan. Her mother needs all the extra help since my son is busy working with the police." The old lady explained.

"Your son works for the police? That's cool. I'm actually going to Japan to help with one of the cases." Tear told the woman.

"Oh really? I wonder if it is my son's case." The old lady paused, "Can you keep a secret, dear?"

Tear nodded. "Yeah."

The woman's voice dropped to a whisper. "My son is working on the Kira case."

Tear's mouth popped open into a little 'o'. Maybe this woman could get her in touch with the Task Force. "That's why I'm going, to help catch Kira. Could you get me in contact with your son, perhaps?"

The woman's lips turned up in a smile. "Of course. I'll need to know your name, first."

"Oh, of course. I'm Tear. And you are?"

"I am Jin." The lady shook Tear's hand.

Tear smiled softly before turning to the window. They had begun their descent, and Tear could see the glowing lights of Japan. They looked happy, like the whole country was smiling. Our favorite black-haired self-absorbed friend-abandoning bitch then buckled down for landing.

**. . . **

"Its really nice of you to do this, Jin." Tear said for the billionth time since they got off of the plane.

"It really is no problem, Tear." The lady said from the cab.

They were driving to Jin's son's house, where Tear would meet this mystery son. The silence that settled was an uncomfortable one. Both women set their eyes on the buildings around them, Tear especially. She was soaking in the scenery, secretly wishing her friends were there to share it with her.

The cab stopped in front of a small house. A teenage girl came running outside, a small boy in her wake. Jin paid the cabbie and opened her door, greeting the two children. Nervously, Tear stepped out of the cab as well.

"Grandma, who's that?" The teenage girl- who Tear assumed was Yumi- asked.

"Yumi, Haru, this is Tear. She sat next to me on the plane." Jin introduced.

"But why is she with you?" Yumi asked, critically analyzing every detail of Tear, from her lime green coontail down to her black chucks.

"She's here to talk to your father. Is he home by any chance?"

"Yeah. He came home from working on his case so he could be with you for a while." Yumi explained. "Why does she need to talk to dad?"

"She's here to work on the case with your father." All four of them looked up as a man in his mid-40's and an afro came outside.

"Hey mom." The man greeted.

"Hello dear." Jin turned to Tear, "Tear, this is my son, Shuichi. Shuichi, this is Tear. She's here to work on the case with you."

"Actually, mom, I took off so I could spend a day or two with you before you returned to the states."

"Its alright, dear. She came all the way from Winchester to help you. I'll still be here when you get back." Jin encouraged, hugging her son.

"Alright. I'll be back in a while." Shuichi kissed Jin on the cheek, then waved Tear over to his car.

"So, you're name is Tear, huh? That's pretty unique." The man said in an awkward attempt to make conversation.

"It's not really my name, but at my old orphanage, we had to use aliases, it was L's rule." Tear said as she got into the front seat of his car.

"You knew L?" The man asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah. He was my friend's cousin, and has the best taste in cake." Tear smiled lightly.

"That's interesting." The man started the car.

"So, Shuichi, you worked with L from the start of this case, right?" Tear asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, and call me Aizawa."

Tear nodded, not wanting to pester him anymore. Aizawa probably thought she wasn't serious, and would back down at the first sign of trouble. That was what they wanted. She wouldn't give him, or Kira, the satisfaction of seeing her fail.

**. . . **

Aizawa lead Tear through the door of a huge glass building. The room she was lead to was full of monitors. A man in a suit turned away from these to look at them. Even in the blue glow of the screens, Tear couldn't help but think he was attractive.

"Aizawa, who is that?" He asked in a smooth tone. Tear could tell he was trying not to get mad.

"This is Tear. She came from Winchester to help out with the case." Aizawa explained.

"How old is she? More importantly, how does she know we are here?" The man asked, eyeing Tear with as much intensity as Yumi did.

"I'll be fifteen in April. I know you are here because I knew L." Tear explained.

The man contemplated something for a moment, then nodded. "Welcome to the investigation…"

"Tear."

"Tear." The man nodded and stood up, extending his hand to Tear. "I'm Light Yagami."


	13. Misa

**I. Need. Reviews.**

**Abbie, Sloan and Jay belong to –GraphicxVandalism. Death Note belongs to its owners. Tear is MINE. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Shopping, with Misa**

Tear flopped on her bed, letting out a long sigh. She's been in Japan for a week now, and almost nothing has happened. The other men on the Task Force- a goofy guy named Matsuda, Aizawa's almost-twin Mogi, and Light's father, Soichiro. There was also the bubble-headed Misa Amane, but in Tear's eyes, she doesn't count.

"I didn't know Japan was so boring!" She murmured into her pillow.

The sound of light footsteps announced an arrival. Tear lifted her head and twisted around, her instincts urging her to tell the intruder to get the fuck out. She didn't. It was Misa, the most annoying person on Earth.

"Tear! Misa-Misa was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me!" She squealed, bouncing up and down.

"I'd rather die." Tear stated, twisting onto her back.

Misa pouted. "I was hoping you would want to have some fun. It's so boring around here, especially with Light being busy and all."

Tear realized she was right. The case was at a standstill without L's resources, and there was absolutely nothing to do. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Yay!" Misa grabbed Tear's arm and pulled her off of the bed.

"Misa! I need to get my shoes!" Tear said, frantically trying to grab her grape colored sneakers as she was dragged past the door.

"Oh, of course. Misa-Misa forgot." The blonde model blushed at her stupidity.

Tear slid into her sneakers and turned back to Misa. "Now I am ready."

Misa clapped her hands, then proceeded to drag Tear behind her and out the door.

"Where are you girls going?" Light asked when the two happened to go through the room he was in.

"Tear is coming shopping with Misa-Misa. The reason is a se-cret, though." Misa tapped her lips with one finger.

"Okay, then." Light looked quizzically at the two girls- so alike yet so different.

"Bye Light!" Misa waved at her 'boyfriend' before skipping out the door, dragging Tear in her wake.

Light watched the two leave. He looked at how miserable Tear appeared, and how utterly stupid Misa looked- even though that is a norm for both of the girls.

_Tear. She's definitely intelligent, almost as intelligent as L. No, not as smart as L. L wouldn't come looking for trouble. Tear definitely did. Although, they both know, or knew, the threat they are faced with. Why would she come and find us if there wasn't a reason? Revenge, perhaps. I did have Rem kill L, after all. She probably wants to punish Kira for killing her friend. I'll have to be careful around her. _As Light thought, he ripped open a bag of potato chips.

**. . . **

Tear groaned as Misa pulled her into another store. They'd been in about six by now, and Tear hadn't seen a thing she liked.

"Oh, Tear, this will be perfect on you! Try it on!" Misa urged, shoving something into her arms.

"Uh, Misa, what exactly is this?" Tear asked, examining the black fabric in her arms.

"Just trust me! Go try it on!" Misa pushed on Tear's shoulders, directing her to the dressing rooms.

Tear groaned and walking into one of the changing stalls. She quickly changed out of her t-shirt and jeans and into what she discovered was a dress. It was short, about mid-thigh, and had dark purple lace at even intervals on the lower half. The upper half was the same soft black material, with short sleeves and the same purple lace on the sleeves and collar. Tear recognized the style at once. It was a style she didn't think she'd be able to pull off- Lolita.

Tear stepped out of the dressing room, waiting for Misa to comment. The blonde model smiled giddily. "We could be twins!" She squealed, dragging Tear to the closest mirror.

Tear groaned when she realized Misa was right. Tear wondered what Abbie, Jay and the others would think, and a pang of sadness shook her heart.

"What's wrong, Tear?" Misa asked, noticing the far-away look in Tear's eyes.

"Nothing. I really like this dress, but I can't afford it." Tear sighed, spinning in a circle to get a good look.

"Oh, I'll pay for it! It's all part of my surprise!" Misa giggled like a fourteen year old girl whose crush just winked at her.

"I feel scared." Tear joked.

"Don't be! Change so I can buy you that dress! I can't _wait _to get you there!" Misa said, quickly ushering me into my changing room.

Tear quickly pulled off the dress, tossed it over the door and hoped Misa could catch. She changed back into her normal clothes when she realized it was her Fred shirt. That sad tightness in her chest told her to change the instant she got back.

As Tear was about to open the door, the dress came flying back towards her. "Holy shit batman!" She shouted.

"Change back! We don't have time to stop!" Misa instructed, flailing excitedly on the other side of the door.

Tear rolled her eyes and changed back into the silly dress, unsure of what to do with her clothes. Tear exited the dressing room, only to be attacked by Misa.

"Misa, what the hell are you doing?" Tear shouted as Misa clasped her fingers over Tear's eyes.

"Your surprise!" Misa squealed, wheeling Tear in the direction of the door.

"Would you please just tell me what the deal is?" Tear begged.

"I'll give you a hint." Misa sighed.

"What is it?" Tear asked as Misa led her out the door.

"Matsuda. That is your hint." Misa said, trying to be as vague as possible.

Unfortunately for Misa, Tear is a genius and figured out the plan quickly.

"Hell no! Misa, are you loco? Matsuda is, like, ten years older than me!" Tear protested.

"Please? It'll be the first date for both of you! It is an important day!" Misa whined, taking her hands off of Tear's eyes.

"I've already had my first date, thank you very much." Tear thought back to watching Digimon with Matt, and the time Mello sabotaged the two with Mistletoe.

"Who was it?" Misa asked teasingly.

"Nobody!" Tear said almost, almost too quickly.

Misa giggled, but didn't press the subject. Thank god. Tear feared that talking about these precious memories would make her cry. Misa may seem like a ditz, but Tear was afraid that she would tell Light if she cried. Crying is the source of all problems, and only leaves our black-haired friend more broken than before.

**. . . **

A shadowy threesome wove their ways through the back streets of Los Angeles. As the only female in the group looked up at the stars, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Guys, I don't think this was the right choice." She whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

The leader stopped moving, then turned to face her. "Then go."

Mello's face was particularly menacing, especially with the way the moonlight cast shadows on his sleep-deprived face.

Sloan looked Mello in the eyes, boring her message deep into Mello's mind. The one word message that almost made Mello want to return to Winchester.

"She's safe with Abbie and Jay."

Sloan shook her head. "When somebody I care about is in danger, I can sense it. I feel it Mello. Tear is in serious trouble."

Matt, who had been several feet behind when the blonde staring contest had started, came up, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. "Do you guys have to walk so fast?"

Sloan turned to her boyfriend, and gave him the silent message as well. After a moment of silence, they continued moving. No matter how much danger Tear was in, it would have to wait. Their focus was Kira.

If only they knew…


	14. Kidnapping

**I. Need. Reviews.**

**Abbie, Sloan and Jay belong to –GraphicxVandalism. Death Note belongs to its owners. Tear is MINE. **

**Oh, here's the big five-year time skip where you find out what has happened to the characters so far, and there's a little hint that Mello has a heart.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Kidnapping**

Five years. That is how much time has passed since Tear joined the Kira investigation. It's how much time has passed since she was abandoned, and since she abandoned her friends. It's a lot of time for change.

Tear _did_ change. A lot. She doesn't dye her hair vibrant colors or wear shirts with churros on the front. She doesn't wear two different colored sneakers or jump on strangers' backs for the fun of it. She doesn't listen to music where the singers swear every two words. She doesn't have a personality anymore.

Tear isn't even Tear anymore. She is Demi. Demi wears skirts and dresses in subtle tones. She listens to classical music to help her concentrate.

She doesn't think about Mello. She doesn't think about him in her underwear, or about him lazing around while they are supposed to be cleaning. She doesn't think about how his hair looks in the sunlight. She doesn't think about how his eyes sparkle at the sight of chocolate. She doesn't think about how soft his lips looked, and how many times she wanted to kiss him.

Tear hardly thinks anymore.

**. . . **

Five years. Five years since Abbie and Jay's lives took a turn for the worse.

At night, the two friends will away tears, knowing they won't see their friends in the morning. They tried to take Tear's advice talk to new people, but nobody understood them the way the others did.

They were completely blown away when they received a phone call.

"From who?" Jay asked slowly, eyeing the phone in Roger's hand.

"Tear." Abbie snatched the phone from Roger the minute he said their friend's name.

"Hello?" The voice at the other end whispered.

"Tear! Oh my god I'm so happy to hear from you!" Abbie shouted.

"Ouch. Abbie, there is no need to shout." Tear said, all joy drained from her voice.

"Well, I thought you'd be more excited to talk to me." Abbie pouted.

"I am very happy to talk to you, Abbie. Its just been so long. A lot has changed." Abbie could picture Tear, lounging around, her hair dyed the colors of the rainbow and a crazy smiled playing at her lips, waiting to spill the insane secrets.

"So, spill. What's going on up in Ja-to-the-pan?" Abbie asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"I can't say, but the investigation is going strong. Oh, I have to go. Give Jay my love." The line went dead.

More depressed than ever, Abbie closed the phone and handed it back to Roger. "Why did she hang up?" Jay asked, her voice cracking.

"She sends you her love." Abbie hid her face in shame as she stomped out of Roger's office, the tears falling again.

**. . . **

Tear tucked her phone in her pocket and looked up. "I'm sorry, guys. I really needed to make that call."

"Its alright, Demi." Soichiro told the girl.

Tear nodded quietly and took a seat on the couch next to Matsuda. With Tear's new attire and all, you could easily think she was several years older, despite her unchanged height.

"So, what were we talking about?" Tear asked, wondering what she missed.

"We were just talking about how people are putting names on websites, asking for Kira to kill them." Light explained, casting Tear a strange look.

"Can't we just, I dunno, stop it? Like, find the source and shut it down?" Tear asked, staring at the floor.

"True, but still, its not possible for us to censor everything on the internet." Soichiro pointed out. "And we haven't had any new leads in a while."

"Posting names and faces online? If you ask me, it's the people who do that that deserve to die." Matsuda said, gesturing with his hands.

Every set of eyes in the room was on him, silently scolding him for acting like a moron. "But, I guess that's never gonna happen. Kira gets a lot of his information from the internet, so he's not gonna kill those people." _Great save, Matsu._ Tear thought, rolling her eyes at how Matsuda tried not to look like an idiot.

"Matsu you silly, you've got it all backwards…" Misa began.

_Lord, she's talking again. Better tune her out… _Tear thought, quickly putting up the mental shield that kept her from protecting Misa's stupid.

Her shield went down when the front door opened. Tear turned around to see Sayu, Light's sister and a good friend of Tear's.

"Hey Sayu!" Tear smiled, her first one in a while.

"Light, Misa, Demi! It seems like it's been forever you three. I missed you guys." Sayu smiled back.

Tear smiled and looked down at the cup of tea Mrs. Yagami had given her. Sayu was like a sister to Tear, especially since they are the same age.

Tear giggled when Matsuda started flirting with Sayu. Poor guy will never get a chance.

"Wow Sayu, you're all grown up, and pretty. Last time I saw you, you were this big." Matsuda blushed, and Tear couldn't help but giggle.

"He-he, Matsu your face is going bright red!" Misa giggled.

"What? No, no way!" Matsuda denied, looking around frantically for a reflective surface to confirm this fact.

"Forget it. I'll never let Sayu marry a cop." Soichiro stated, crossing his arms.

Matsuda looked between Soichiro and Sachiko. "Yes, that's right. I'd never want that for my daughter." Sachiko confirmed.

Matsuda pouted. "Really? Ah man! I never got the chance to propose, or even tell her I like her! You're to cruel to me mom and dad."

"Mom?!" Sachiko dropped the tray she was carrying.

"Anyway, I think you'd be a good catch, Mr. Matsuda." Sayu caught Tear's eye, and Tear smirked.

"What?" Matsuda looked up in surprise.

"Infact, I was thinking if you were a little younger…"

Tear started giggled along with Misa, so she didn't hear what else was exchanged between the two.

"Oh, I remembered why I stopped by! Demi, would you like to go shopping? I figured you needed a day away from the guys, and Misa." Sayu offered.

"That's a really nice offer, Sayu, but I have nothing to wear." Tear blushed.

"You can borrow something of mine." Sayu insisted, pulling Tear off of the couch towards her room.

"Oh fine." Tear sighed, knowing there was no way she was going to win this argument, not that she wanted to. The clincher was a night away from the ever-irritating Misa Amane.

Tear followed Sayu up the stairs to her room. Sayu dug through her drawers until she found a suitable outfit for Tear- a dark purple tank-top and a pair of jeans. Tear smiled at the outfit- simple, just like her.

_No! You are not simple! You are an orphan from Kazakhstan who fears snow! You are not normal! _That tiny voice in her head disagreed as Tear walked to the bathroom to change. Tear shook her head. What do tiny voices know, anyway?

Tear changed into Sayu's clothes and stepped into the hall. Sayu was standing there, a jacket draped over her arm. "Here. Its kinda chilly outside, and I only realized this after you went to change."

Tear slipped on the jean jacket and looked at Sayu's outfit. "We look like twins." Tear stated, all too seriously.

Sayu burst out laughing. "That's the point, silly!"

Tear stifled a laugh. She didn't get why it was so funny, but she found it _very _funny. "Come on, Demi. We should get going before all of the shops close."

Sayu grabbed Tear by the wrist and dragged her down the steps. They waved goodbye to their friends, neglecting to notice the absence of the boys. The two girls practically ran out of the house when Misa suggested that she tagged along. They were going to have a Misa-free night.

**. . . **

"Sayu, it's getting late! Shouldn't we be going home?" Tear asked as they walked down the street.

"One more store, then we can go home." Sayu glanced over her shoulder, then gave Tear a smile.

"You sure are in a smiley mood tonight." Tear observed, eyeing the car that has been following them for a block. Something was wrong; she felt it in her gut.

"I'm shopping with my best friend! Why shouldn't I be in a good mood?"

Tear leaned in to whisper in Sayu's ear. "A car has been following us for about a block. Act natural. If it stops, try to run." She instructed.

Sayu twisted around, searching for the car. "Don't look!" Tear whisper-shouted.

"Sorry. Should we call my dad?" Sayu whispered, reaching for her cellphone.

There was the sound of a car stopping behind them. Tear's legs said run. Her brain said run. Her heart said stay. Tear turned in a half-circle to face Sayu, who was frozen in fear. Two or three men climbed out of the car and headed in their directions.

"Run!" Tear shouted her legs and brain winning over her heart.

Both girls started off down the street, but they didn't make it more than a few feet. Somebody grabbed Tear's arms, lifting her up. "Hey! Let me go!" These words came not from Tear's mouth, but Sayu's.

A big hand clamped over Tear's mouth before she could scream for her friend to fight back. Tear swung her legs, trying to injure her assailant. There was no luck. This man was about one foot taller and two hundred pounds heavier than her. Tear gave up in defeat. Her captor snorted.

"He said this one was a fighter. What a lie." _Who's _he_? Why is he after me and Sayu? _So many questions.

Tear and Sayu were forced into the back of the car, where their hands were bound and their eyes blindfolded. Tear could hear Sayu sobbing violently. It wasn't possible for Tear to cry. She wanted to, but the tears wouldn't come. They never come. _Just like- no. Don't go there. He's not important. You're not just doing this case to avenge L, you're doing it for him. Wait… that guy said whoever sent him said that I was a fighter. Could it be? No…_

Tear shook her head. Mello was _not _behind this. And if he was, she would never forgive him.


	15. Mello

**I. Need. Reviews.**

**Abbie, Sloan and Jay belong to –GraphicxVandalism. Death Note belongs to its owners. Tear is MINE. **

**Tear finds out the identity of her kidnapper, and the Task Force are in the dark about her whereabouts. Oh, and there's Near.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Mello**

Mello looked up at the sound of footsteps, a chunk of chocolate hanging from his mouth. "Bring them over here." Mello motioned for the men to put his hostages in front of the TV.

They did. Mello snapped a picture and sent it to Yagami. "Take Sayu where instructed. Leave her," Mello pointed to the black haired girl, "here."

The guys nodded and dragged off Sayu.

**. . . **

Tear instantly went into panic mode. They just dragged off Sayu, and she was left alone with the other person. Something struck her as familiar. She didn't know why, because she has a strong feeling that she doesn't know whoever it is. Tear felt a presence at the side of her face, and the blindfold fell away, revealing the last person she wanted to see.

"Mello." Tear looked away angrily, all of her bottled up emotions coming to the surface.

"Tear. Long time, no see, huh?" Mello smirked and swallowed what was left of his chocolate bar.

"Yeah." Was Tear's only response.

Mello put a gloved finger under Tear's chin and made her look him in the eye. "What? No 'Oh Mello, it's been so long! What have you been doing lately?' or anything? Honestly, where are your manners?"

"You aren't the Mello I remember. The Mello I remember, he played pranks on Matt, he lazed around when we were supposed to be cleaning. His hair gives off a glow in the sunlight, his blue eyes sparkle at the sight of a chocolate bar. He was the most desirable thing in the world. You, you're a kidnapper and most likely a killer." Tear might as well have come right out and screamed 'I love you'.

"You really felt that way?" Mello asked, staring into her dark brown eyes.

"I did. But you, you're a kidnapper and a murderer and…" Tear was cut off by Mello's lips.

This kiss was fueled by anger, passion, and years of bottled up emotions. It was dangerous, Tear could tell this. She'd only kissed somebody once, and wasn't sure what you're supposed to do. Mello pulled away.

"When somebody kisses you, you're supposed to kiss back." He said almost teasingly.

"Wow." Was all Tear could say. That was perfect, all she had ever wished for. Then she remembered something important. "Where are Matt and Sloan? Do they know you kidnapped me?"

Mello shook his head. "I don't plan on telling them, either. They still don't understand."

"What? Mello! Matt and Sloan, they're basically family, or they were. Why won't you tell them?"

At this point, fate decided to work in Tear's favor. Matt and Sloan emerged from a door. They looked from Mello to Tear to each other. Sloan leapt over the couch and proceeded to semi-strangle Tear in a hug.

"Oh, its so amazing to see you! Why are you here? How did you find us?" Sloan paused to hit Mello, "Why didn't you tell me Tear was here?"

"Because Mello kidnapped me, and my friend Sayu!" Tear kicked Mello, "Where is she, anyway? I really want to go back to Japan! Matsuda is probably a wreck, well more of a wreck than usual, and everyone else is probable worried sick!"

"Wait, _kidnapping_? Mello, you do know that kidnapping is illegal." Sloan reminded him, smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch. Yes I know it is illegal, Sloan, but I will do anything possible to beat Near and…" Mello paused to stare at Tear's pocket, which was ringing.

"Damn." He swore under his breath and pulled it out.

"Light Yagami?" Mello raised an eyebrow at Tear. "He a friend of yours?"

"Light! He must be worried about Sayu! Give me the phone!" Tear almost shouted.

Mello flipped open the phone and held it up to Tear's ear. "Demi!"

"Light. Oh my god, Light!" Tear choked on her words.

"Demi, calm down! Is Sayu with you?" Light asked calmly.

Tear glanced at Mello, who scowled. "She was with me, but they took her away."

"Who? The kidnappers?"

"No, the tooth fairy. Yes the kidnappers!" Tear said sarcastically.

"They didn't take your phone. Why?" Light inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe they'll let me go!" Tear said optimistically, giving Mello puppy dog eyes.

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it. Somebody called N came into contact with us, and told us about the kidnapper- somebody named Mello. Does this name sound familiar?"

"Yeah. There was a boy at my old orphanage named Mello. He was a friend of mine." Tear stated, and the others exchanged nervous glances.

"Mello, do you think it could be…" Mello held up a finger to silence Matt.

"Light, I gotta go. I think they're coming back. Hey!" Mello pulled the phone from Tear's ear.

He held it up to his own. "Don't expect to get her back." Then he hung up and handed the phone to Matt.

"Tear, you idiot! Why did you tell him you knew me?" Mello shouted.

"I didn't think it would do any harm! Light is a good person! L trusted him, so we should too!" All of these emotions made Tear's chest hurt.

Mello sighed in frustration. "You are impossible! You should've just stayed out of it!" Mello stomped out of the room.

Sloan looked at Tear. "Are Abbie and Jay in Japan too?"

"No. I left them in Winchester. They probably hate me, especially since I was so rude when I called." Tear hung her head.

Sloan growled softly. "You were supposed to stay there! Jay and Abbie are softer than they look! So much loss in one period of time, the poor girls must be broken! Tear, how could you be so selfish?" Sloan slapped Tear's shoulder, and left a red mark.

**. . . **

Near stared at his tower of matches. He had listened to the call between Light and the girl he had called Demi. _This girl, Demi, she knew Mello and was his friend. Only four girls ever did that- Abbie, Sloan, Jay and Tear. Abbie and Jay stayed behind in Winchester, I checked. Sloan went with Matt and Mello. Therefore it must be Tear. _Near sighed. _Why would Mello say he would end her life, though? Could it be a hoax? No, that is a stupid thing to lie about. _Near spun around in his spinny chair. _Yes. It definitely is Tear. She would get herself in a mess like this. _


	16. Thinking

**Mello: WTF happened there?**

**Me: Uh…**

**Matt: You were bitchy *like always***

**Me: And you implied that you were gonna do something BAD to Tear.  
Mello: I wouldn't do something bad to her, unless she ~wants~ it.**

**Me and Matt: O.e**

**Sloan: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note. She doesn't own me, Abbie-Cadabra or Jay Jay either. Teary is hers, though.**

**NOTE: This chapter has more Abbie and Jay in it. Also, Mello kisses ahead! Fangirls, close your eyes and pretend it is you he is kissing, not Tear. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Thinking**

"Excuse me, Roger, you said WHAT now?" Abbie asked loudly, her arms crossed in an angry fashion.

"This morning, I was informed that Tear has been kidnapped." Roger explained.

Jay slammed her fist on the desk, making Abbie and Roger jump. "Who? Why? Was it Kira? Oh, god, its Kira, isn't it?"

"Jay, calm down. It wasn't Kira." The girls let out a sigh of relief. "It was Mello."

"What the hell? Why would Mello kidnap Tear? Has he gone nuts?" Abbie shouted.

Roger shook his head. "Near believes that when Mello kidnapped Sayu Yagami, that Tear was taken along with her. Either Mello knew she would be with her, or she was taken as a precaution."

Abbie and Jay struggled to find words. They knew Mello could be a little eccentric, but this was just flat out nuts.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jay asked, a film of tears blurring her vision.

"No. We just have to hope that when the exchange is made, Tear is part of the equation." Roger replied softly.

"This is batshit crazy! Can't you contact him or something?" Abbie asked after a long silence.

"No."

Abbie stormed out of the office.

"Abbie, wait!" Roger called after her, afraid to loose yet another student.

"Its alright, Roger. She needs to go see L." Jay explained, staring at the door.

**. . . **

Abbie stomped out of the orphanage. The summer air was loosing its luster, but Abbie didn't mind the chill. As she walked towards the tiny graveyard at the back of the property, she started thinking about things.

_Mello… I love him to bits and pieces, but walking out on us was the stupidest thing he could've done. If he hadn't left, Matt and Sloan would be here and so would Tear. None of us would be at risk, except Near but he's weird. We all would be a big happy family and Linda could make one big drawing of all of us. We'd all graduate from here and move to Tahiti or something like that and we'd be happy. If only Mello wasn't so stupid…_

Yes. Blaming Mello was a good thing, she decided_. Or maybe Near should be blamed, since its his fault Mello wanted to leave so badly. No, its definitely Mello's fault._

Abbie arrived at her cousin's grave site, the headstone blank except for an ornately carved L. She sat Indian-style on the wet ground. Abbie supported her head on her palm and let out a long sigh.

Our little blue-haired dinosaur-eyed inventor wished that everything could go back to the way it was before L died. Then maybe she could warn L about his impending doom, L wouldn't have died and her friends wouldn't be in mortal danger. And maybe she could've told Mello she loved him. Maybe, if he survived, she could tell him. They could get married somewhere warm- bright colors at the wedding, like yellows and pink- and her best friends would be her bridesmaids; Sloan being the Maid of Honor of course.

Then they could all skip off into the sunset and live happily ever after- Jay with Near, Sloan with Matt, Tear with god knows who and Abbie with her Mello.

If only life was that simple.

**. . . **

At Wammy's house, there is a lake. Not many children know it is there because it is at the very back of the property. A handful does, however. Jay is somebody who does. On her birthday, L showed her where it was as a sort-of present. Right next to the water's edge is a big tree- big enough to climb and strong enough so that the branches don't snap under your weight.

Jay swung her legs, staring at the water. She was on a branch of said tree about ten feet up. The end-of-summer air swirled around her, blowing her curls into her face. Jay lifter her eyes from the water to the horizon line. Somewhere out there were her best friends.

_This is all Kira's fault. Everything that has happened in the last few years is _all his fault. _If he hadn't started killing people, the world would be such a better place. _Jay blinked away filmy tears, something dawning on her. _Without Kira, there would be so many more criminals. Maybe he's doing the world a favor. _Jay shook away such blasphemous thoughts.

Her friends were risking their tails to make the world a safer place, and she was thinking that maybe Kira wasn't a bad guy. _What if he isn't? _That little voice of logic, or anti-logic at times, nagged. _No. Kira killed L, so he is bad. Bad to the bone!_ Jay argued furiously.

_But he has logic and justice on his side. The police aren't doing anything about him, are they? Therefore, he isn't bad! _That annoying voice pointed out.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Jay screamed, pressing her palms to her head, trying to will away the voice. "L is justice, not Kira!"

"Who are you yelling at, Jay Jay?" Jay looked down to see Abbie standing at the base of the tree. She looked like she had been crying. "Is somebody up there bothering you? Want me to throw him in the lake?"

"No, nobody's up here Abbie." Jay informed Abbie, who proceeded to climb up the tree like a squirrel.

Abbie perched herself next to Jay on the branch. "Potatoessss." She whined, leaning her head on Jay's shoulder.

"White fluffy sheep children." Jay mumbled back, leaning her head on Abbie's.

"What do you think Sloany-Baloney is doing?" Abbie asked, yawning.

"I dunno. Secret Kira Investigation stuff, maybe?" Jay guessed, yawning as well.

**. . . **

"DIE ZOMBIE BASTARD!"

Tear looked up at Sloan and quirked her eyebrow.

"HOLY SHIT! SLOAN WATCH OUT! ITS GONNA EAT YOUR BRAINS!" Matt shouted, leaning towards the tiny television screen.

"What the hell are you two screaming about?" Tear asked, crossing her arms.

"MATT! I ONLY HAVE ONE LIFE LEFT! SHIT, WHAT DO IT DOO? I'VE NEVER BEATEN THIS LEVEL WITH ONE LIFE!" Sloan screeched.

Tear rolled her eyes. Matt and Sloan were playing video games, therefore they were deaf to the world around them. Should've guessed. The door to Matt's room… thing opened and Mello entered, followed by a string of mumbled profanities that is sure to raise the rating of this story.

"What's wrong now, Mello?" Tear mumbled, pretending to be engrossed in Matt and Sloan's bloody zombie vs. human battle. She had easily forgiven Matt and Sloan- they didn't do anything. Forgiving Mello, however, would need some persuasion.

"I'm out of fucking chocolate. That is what is goddamn wrong!" Mello shouted. Matt and Sloan paused the game in a panic. "Matt, Sloan, go get me more."

"Okay." The two jumped off the couch simultaneously and ran out the door.

"Why couldn't I go?" Tear asked after a long period of avoiding each other's glances.

Mello crossed the room in a few strides. He squatted in front of her and stared into her eyes. "Can't have you running off, can we? You're supposed to be dead."

_You're voice is dead. You're eyes are dead. You're dead! _Tear wanted to scream. But she didn't, because apparently Mello enjoys kissing people who are supposed to be dead. Tear melted into this one, putting her arms around him and pulling him closer. Hey, in her defense, its hard to be angry at Mello when he is smooching on you.

_Oh my god he's such a good kisser! _Tear's mind was spinning from the lack of oxygen as they deepened the kiss. They finally broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Forgive me yet?" He asked, smirking evilly.

"A way to a girl's forgiveness is through her lips." Tear returned the devious smile known as a smirk before pulling him down for another kiss.

**. . . **

**A/N Okay, that was a little laaaaaaame at the end, there. But, at least she forgives him. **

**I have the last few chapters typed up, but they need edited and stuff. Here's a hint/spoiler. The last chapter is called 'Light's Last Kill'. Comment on what you think that means.**


	17. Boom

**Me: One person guessed what the last chapter title means. I won't say, so you don't implode on yourselves.**

**Mello: You kill Tear, I kill you.**

**Me: NO! I kill YOU!**

**Matt: DIE ZOMBIE!!**

**Me and Mello: Uh, whut??**

**Sloan: OMG Matt did you see me kick that Zombies ass with my vacuum cleaner? LOL!**

**Mello: Get me out of here!  
Me: You know the price of freedom.**

**Mello: *le sigh* Simsbabii does note own Death Note or three of the OC's- Abbie, Jay and Sloan the Zombie Slayer. She does own Tear. *looks at me* Can I go now?  
Me: *quibble* Yes**

**A/N: If you look back a few chapters, I'll say that I ran Tear through the Mary Sue test and she came out with 'Mary-Sue ish tendencies'. Well, I just put her through again today and she scored a 7. WHEEE! *I think the Chionophobia thing helped***

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Boom**

Tear lounged back on Matt's crumbly old couch, enjoying the moment of silence. Matt and Sloan were out doing 'secret errands' for Mello. Mello was… well honestly Tear doesn't know where he is half the time.

Tear swung her legs sideways and sat up when she heard feet coming towards the door. _Wow, Matt and Sloan must've gotten a new game when they were out. _She thought when she noticed that it was the sound of running.

The door opened and she saw that it was not Matt and Sloan, but Mello.

"Hey Mello. What's wrong?" Tear saw the stress on Mello's young face.

"You need to get out of here. Now." Mello said, his words tripping over themselves as he spoke.

"Why? What's going on?" Tear asked, panic and adrenaline starting to pump through her veins.

"You need to go. I'm going to blow up the base, and I don't want you in here when it happens." Mello explained.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" Tears threatened to spill over.

Mello sighed. "Trust me, Tear. This is for your own good. We can't let you get caught in the crossfire." He kissed her softly, and then he was gone. Again.

Tear stood there dumbfounded, listening to Mello's boots on the metal floors. She sat back down on the couch, refusing to believe what Mello had said. _Why would he blow up the base? Who's coming that would be such a threat? _Tear's head snapped up when she realized who was coming.

She jumped up and ran to the door, looking down the hall nervously. There was an explosion directly beneath Tear, knocking her into the hall. She rolled across the rusty metal. Bits that stuck up broke Tear's skin and she started to bleed.

"Owww!" She cried as softly as possible. She had been scratched in at least six different places, and was probably bruised from the impact with the floor. She certainly was going to need a tetanus shot when, and if, she got out of there.

The sound of more boots on metal reached Tear's ears, but she didn't care. Her arms hurt and her hair was singed. She was especially irked about her hair.

"Freeze!" A familiar voice ordered.

Tear felt a gun aimed at her. She lifted her head. "Hey, let's not be hostile now." She joked in a weak voice.

The man lowered his gun. "Demi? Is that you?" He started towards her.

"No shit it's me. Which one are you? I can't see your face."

The man hesitated. "I'm Matsuda."

"Matsu!" Tear smiled weakly. She felt a bruise forming on her side, and just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Demi, what happened to you? You're all scratched up." Matsuda helped Tear to her feet.

"Explosion, impact with the floor, rusty bits of metal." Tear motioned with her good arm to her scratched up one.

"Wow. You're gonna need a tetanus shot." He told her.

"No dip Sherlock. Now let's find the others." Tear didn't dare mention Mello. They probably thought his heart was made of a black hole or something by now.

"That's probably a good idea." Matsuda nodded.

With help from Matsuda, Tear was able to walk down the hall. There were some gunshots and the sound of a man in agony. Matsuda ran towards the sound, leaving Tear abandoned.

"Hey! Matsuda, wait!" Tear cried, walking as fast as she could while keeping her arm elevated.

She reached the room Matsuda disappeared into. She was shocked. Soichiro lay on the floor dying. Matsuda was right there next to him. Tear's eyes traveled up to Mello, menacing in the blue light of the computer screens, with a face shield on. Tear hobbled over to Soichiro and knelt next to him.

"It's all over Mello!" One of the men yelled.

Tear held his hand. Soichiro was like a second father to her. The dam broke, and tears fell from Tear's eyes. She looked up at Mello's smudged figure as he pressed a button.

_Boom._

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of fire crackling and stressed breathing. If there had been any witnesses, nobody would have thought that there were people inside. But there were. None of them spoke for a long while. Then one called out.

"Matsuda, are you alright?" Mogi asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Matsuda cast a glance at Tear, who appeared to be unconscious.

"I'm sure you'll live." Aizawa said in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"L, I don't see any sign of Mello."

Next to Matsuda, Tear finally showed a sign of life. She coughed and tried to blink debris out of her eyes.

"Tear, you okay?" Matsuda asked softly.

Tear continued coughing in response, thanking god she doesn't have Asthma.

**. . . **

"Light, do you wanna go for a walk?" Tear asked, smiling slightly at the brunette.

"Sure. I could use some fresh air." Light accepted, rising from his chair.

Tear motioned for him to follow her. Outside, the wind was crisp, that winter nip already in the air. Tear wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"Brrr. It sure is cold outside today." Tear commented.

"Demi, why did you ask me to come on a walk with you?" Light asked, looking at Tear skeptically. He has been very suspicious of her since what happened at the Mafia base.

"I dunno. Can't two friends go on a nice afternoon walk?" Tear smiled giddily at Light.

Light quirked an eyebrow. Tear rolled her eyes at him. "You've spent too much time in the hotel room. You need to get out and live a little." Tear sighed. "Sometimes, I wish we could just end this stupid investigation."

"Why did you join us if you think it is stupid?" Light asked, curious to find out her opinion on him.

"You have to promise not to tell _anybody_ this." "I promise, Demi." "I sorta agree with Kira. I mean, the world _is _a better place now, not a whole lot of criminals running around. But he's also being a hypocrite. He wants to get rid of criminals, when he sorta is one himself."

"Really? I can see where Kira is coming from. He wants to make the world a better place for good people. People like you and me."

Tear looked at Light strangely. She almost understood what he meant. The world _was_ a good place for good people. _But what about people like Mello?_ The two walked in silence for a long time, keeping to their thoughts. Light's happened to be extremely devious ones- perhaps down-right creepy. When they passed an alley, Light came to a decision. He grabbed her arm and dragged her down it.

"Light, what the fuck are you doing?" Tear protested as he pushed her against the wall.

Light stared into Tear's eyes, giving Tear the creeps. "Demi, I am Kira."

"Uh..." Tear couldn't think of what to say. Her brain had temporarily shut down. Light was really close- creeper close.

"One day, I am going to be the God of this world. I need a sensible woman to be my goddess. I need somebody like you." Light said in his 'sexy' voice.

"No! I'd be betraying L! I couldn't do that!" Tear protested, trying to wiggled free of Light's grip.

Light squeezed her arms. "Let me explain. You help me and don't tell anybody, or I kill you."

Tear bit her lip. Light had never been this scary before. "O-okay."

**. . . **

**A/N: Okay, Light is such a creeper, Y/Y? Poor Tear, this is only gonna cause trouble for her :(**


	18. Love Never To Be Dearly Departed

**Tear: O.O Light is creepy.**

**Mello: I'll protect you *hugs***

**Me: WTF? Mello, badasses don't give out hugs! **

**Tear: shhh *relishes***

**Me: Oh god. Matt, get the squirt bottle!**

**Matt: *sprays* Bad Mello! Bad Tear! *sprays again***

**Mello and Tear: WE'LL CUT YOU!**

**Matt: *hides***

**Near: Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note. She also doesn't own Sloan, Abbie or Jay. She owns Tear, but even the simplest of primates could figure that out.**

**Simple Primates: *attack Near***

**Chapter Eighteen  
****Love**

***Note: This is around episode 34-35**

Tear lay down on the couch and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Demi, are you sure you are alright?" Light asked in a concerned tone.

The girl shot up and glared daggers at him. "You would know, Light."

Light lowered his head in a threatening manner before turning back to the screens. Tear glared at the back of his head, angry at him for being what he is, angry at herself for coming here, and angry at Mello for abandoning her.

Mello. She hasn't heard from him since the explosion, although every single person on the Task Force has told her he is as good as dead. They think she wants to be sure her kidnapper is dead. She really wants to be sure that her friends are alive.

Okay, that may sound really lame but it is true.

"Is there anything for me to do?" Tear asked, hoping she could do something to help with the investigation.

"No, not right now." Aizawa told her, his gaze not wavering from the screen.

Frustrated, Tear stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Want me to come? There isn't anything for me to do either." Matsuda asked, standing up as well.

"No. They might need you." Tear shook her head and pulled on her jacket.

"Take your cellphone. We might need to call you." Light tossed Tear her phone, and she caught it clumsily.

"I might need to call too, like if I run into Mello," Tear paused, "or Kira."

Light glared at the black haired girl as she exited their headquarters. So far, Tear has been trustworthy by not giving any hints to N or the other members of the Task Force that he was Kira, but that line was pushing it.

**. . . **

Tear walked sadly down the street. She stopped outside of Japan's equivalent of a Game Stop. In the window was a poster advertising a weird video game. Tear immediately thought of Matt and Sloan, and gave a depressed sigh.

"Demi!" Tear's stomach dropped to her shoes at the sound of the shrill voice.

Turning slowly, Tear put on her best fake smile, and turned out grimacing. "Hey Misa-Misa."

"Hi, Demi! Misa-Misa has somebody for you to see!" Misa squealed, grabbing Tear's hand and bouncing up and down.

"Misa, you are not setting me up on a blind date!" Tear protested, wriggling her hand out of Misa's grasp.

"No, no, no! I met a girl in a shop and she asked if I knew a girl named Demi and I said 'yeah' and she asked if I could bring you to her, so I said okay." Misa explained quickly.

Tear's heart sped up a little. Could this girl be Sloan? "Did she say her name?"

"No. But c'mon! She seemed excited to see you!" Misa grabbed Tear by the elbow and towed her down the street.

Tear spotted her blonde lady friend three stores away. Tear broke free of Misa's grip and full-on sprinted to Sloan. Warm arms wrapped around Tear, and Tear hugged her back. Something warm hit Tear's shoulder, and she realized Sloan was crying.

Tear pulled back so she could look Sloan in the eyes. "Sloany-Baloney, why the tears?"

"I had to see you one last time, before…" Sloan stopped herself, her face hardening.

"Before what?" Tear let her arms fall to her sides. Something was really wrong.

Sloan shook her head, letting her blonde hair hide her emotions. "Tear, its complicated and Top Secret. Mello and Matt said I couldn't tell anybody, not you and not Near."

"Sloan, what are you going to do? Does it involve illegal actions, or certain slutty newscasters?" Tear asked, thinking of Kiyomi Takada, Kira's newest spokesperson.

Sloan shook her head more violently than before and put her hands on Tear's shoulders. She stared into Tear's eyes and shook her slightly. "If I could tell you, I would. But, chica, I _can't _therefore I _won't._"

"Hot damn, Sloan. What climbed up your ass and died?" Tear narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Sloan smacked Tear, leaving a red mark on Tear's face. "Tear, I'll be dead by tomorrow morning. So shut the fuck up!"

Dumbfounded and stinging, Tear could only say 'oh' before almost falling down. Sloan shook her head disappointedly. "Look at what this case has done to you, Tear. You're not making a joke about anything. If I had told you this before, you would've run off to get a shovel and offer to bury what's left of me in a box. Instead, you're about to drop dead yourself!"

Tear looked around quickly. Misa was ogling at a diamond ring in the window of a jewelry store, and nobody else seemed to be within earshot.

"Sloan, Light is Kira."

This hit Sloan in the face harder than her slap had hit Tear. She and Matt had been relying on what information Mello gave them, and what they knew from when L was alive. "Wait, the Light you are staying with?"

"Yeah. He said he would kill me if I told anybody, but I had to." Tear's welled up in the Kazakh's eyes.

"Well, I can't let you stay there anymore! You're coming with me right now!" Sloan gripped Tear's elbow.

"No! If I quit or disappear now, he'll know what I did and kill me!" Tear protested.

"Well, as long as he doesn't know your name, you should be safe." Sloan insisted. Tear was silent, staring at the pavement. "Tear, you didn't!"

"I told them my name because I didn't know that my co-worker was a freaking serial killer!" Tear shouted, throwing her arms out dramatically.

"Tear, could you get any stupider? You are putting yourself in so much danger! You should've just stayed at Wammy's with Jay and Abbie!"

"You don't think you, Matt and Mello are in danger? You said yourself that you'll be dead by tomorrow!"

"Well, I've known this since I came to Japan with the guys. How long have you known about Light?"

"I've known for about two weeks," Tear looked over her shoulder at Misa, "I gotta go, tell Matt hi, and tell Mello I love him."

Sloan wrapped Tear up in one last hug before they had to leave. Tear squeezed Sloan lightly before letting go.

"Tear, wait." Sloan pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Tear. It was half of a silver coffin. Etched into it were the letters 'Ne to dea de'

"Ne to dea de? What does that mean?" Tear asked, looking up into Sloan's blue eyes.

"The other half is on mine," Sloan paused to pull out half of her coffin, "it's supposed to say 'Never to be dearly departed'. It means that even in death we'll be together."

Tear wrapped Sloan up in another hug. "Love you."

"Love you to, Tear." Sloan patted Tear's back. A shrill voice broke apart this heartwarming scene.

"Demiii! Come on, Misa-Misa wants to show you the ring I want Light to propose with!" Misa squealed.

Tear looked at Sloan sadly before putting on the necklace and walking away. Sloan watched as her friend faded away. Tear was not the glowing girl she was when they were at Wammy's. If there was any way to describe her, it would be an absence of glow. The bells rang louder, snapping Sloan out of her hazy-minded thoughts.

She crossed the street to where Matt's car was parked. She slid into the passenger seat and buckled up, knowing that Matt was a reckless driver.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"She knows that Light is Kira, that we're gonna die and she knows she is going to die too." There was a long silence between the two. "Oh, and she says hi."

Matt stared at the two females across the street- one a stupid blonde who acted like she was fourteen, and the other a girl he's known for years who is a total stranger. "Do you think there is any chance of us surviving?"

"Matt, you said yourself that if Mello's going down, so will we!" Sloan yelled, her temper rising.

"Sloan, we could leave now! We could be out of the country by tonight! We could go back to America and start a family together. It would be you, me and Matt junior! We wouldn't have to worry about Kira or Mello or the Mafia!" Matt turned to look at Sloan, his eyes pleading.

"Matt, our best friends have given up everything to make the world a better place, and so have we. How would Abbie and Jay feel if we abandoned them for nothing? If we abandon this now, then L would have died in vain. Matt, I love you to the ends of the Earth, but what the hell are you thinking?"

Matt shook his head. "Never mind, Sloan. Never mind."

**. . . **

**Two chapters left, people! Well, two chapters and an epilogue. Comments please? I really want to know how you liked this chapter. **

**Oh, a big ol' thanks to Grand Master Oli (-GraphicxVandalism) for letting me 'borrow' her fantabulous characters. **


	19. Dead and Gone

**Me: *is in the emo corner***

**Mello: Why is she in the emo corner?  
Me: One of my favorite fan fictions just ended!**

**Matt: Transfer?**

**Me: No. Oli just started the sequel, this one won't GET a sequel.**

**Tear: Difficulty?**

**Me: YES! *emos***

**Matt: *sigh* We should do something special for her.**

**Tear: Like the disclaimer:  
Mello: *would like to join me in the emo corner***

**Matt and Tear: Simsbabii does not own Death Note, Abbie-Cadabra, Jay-Jay or Sloany-Baloney. **

**Near: Honor those who die in this chapter with reviews.**

**NOTE: First person to tell me what band sings Tear's ringtone gets a platter of chocolate-chip cookies.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Dead and Gone**

Tear stalked down the street, having ditched Misa an hour ago. The sun set about thirty minutes ago, and she considered going back to headquarters soon. _'Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart' _Tear looked down at her cellphone to see who was calling her. Light. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him, but it might be important.

"Yes, Light?" Tear leaned up against a wall.

"You need to come back. Something has come up."

"Like what, dare I ask?"

"Takada has been kidnapped by Mello. Near said that it was likely that you would know where he went, so we need you here."

"Near? I'm not taking orders from the boy who fell in a vat of bleach!"

"But you are taking orders from _me_." Tear imagined Light writing down her name, and shuddered.

"Fine. I was about to come back anyways." Tear hung up her phone and shoved it hastily into her back pocket.

She continued on down the street in the direction of the headquarters. _Maybe I should call Abbie and Jay. They probably miss me. _Tear pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Roger's voice answered.

"Hey Roger, its Tear." Tear smiled and stuck her left hand in her pocket.

"Hello Tear, do you want to talk to Abbie and Jay?"

"That would be fabulous." Tear's smile widened. For an old man, Roger was pretty good at remembering why she called and who she wanted to talk to when she does.

"Alright. I'll direct you to the phone in their room."

"There is a phone in their room?" Tear quirked an eyebrow. Since when do Wammy kids get phones in their rooms?

"We have a phone in our room."

"Abbie! How are you?" Tear turned down a street. At the end of this one, police lights reflected off of the glass buildings. She sped up to a jog, wondering what was going on.

"We're doing great, Tear. How's Japan."

"Amazing, for the most part. Light, the guy who's convinced he's in charge of me, is a total whack job. And Near keeps bossing us around. But everything else is peachy." Tear reached the circle of cars. "Huh, what's this?"

"What's what?" Abbie asked.

"Wait… oh my god!" Tear put her hand over her mouth and stumbled back a step.

"Tear, what's going on? What do you see? Is Godzilla back from the dead?" Abbie asked frantically.

"No, no, no! Oh my god, no. Not Matt!" Tear shrieked as the men raised their guns.

"What? You're with Matt? Tell him hi!" Abbie sounded excited instead of concerned.

A red-head with a pink striped shirt, a vest, puffy pants, boots, and goggles stepped out of the little red car. He had an arrogant smile on his face. "Oh my god, Matt just go quietly. Please, please, please, please, _please_ go quietly."

"Tear, what are you talking about? What's going on? Is Matt being arrested?"

"No." The first bullet fired, followed by hundreds more. "He's being executed."

"What? Tear stop joking! Who was shooting? Jay, tune into the Japanese news." Abbie was panicking; Tear could hear it in her voice.

Matt. His body wavered a little before falling backwards into his car. His cigarette fell out of his mouth onto his blood-stained vest. Dead.

Tear dropped her cellphone and ran. She would find another way back to headquarters. No. She didn't want to go there. Light's maniacal laughter flooded her head. She tried to push it out, but it just wasn't possible. His laugh. She couldn't take it anymore. Tear's flowed down her face. Her throat was sore. Her head ached.

A car pulled up beside her and the window rolled down. Light's head leaned out the back seat.

"Demi. Get in."

Tear wanted to object. She wanted to run back to Wammy's house and leave this awful place behind. She wanted to go to a place where Matt wasn't dead and Kira didn't exist. She wanted to live in a place where her mother wasn't dead. Instead, she got into a car with the deadliest man on the face of the earth.

"Why are you crying?" Fake concern creased Light's face.

Tear let out a small squeak, her fingers fumbling for the necklace Sloan gave her. She wrapped her fingers around it, wishing for her other half to be there to complete the inscription. "Never to be dearly departed." She whispered.

Light put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. Tear didn't have enough energy to reject the action.

"Matt." She whispered sadly.

"Who's Matt?" Light asked.

"Matt is freaking dead! He got shot down, and now he's dead and I'll never see him again!" Tear shrieked, her sadness turning to anger in an instant.

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know! It could've been an hour ago. I was to busy with the fact that my best friend was shot to death!" Tear growled.

The rest of the car ride to wherever was silent. Tear looked up when a fiery-orange light flooded the car. She lifted her gaze to see ruins of an old church ablaze. She pushed open the car door and slowly walked towards the inferno. She stopped next to a blonde woman who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"What happened?" Tear asked, hoping this woman knew some answers.

"Mello." Was the only thing she said, and Tear understood.

She cried harder. Sloan wasn't with Matt, and that meant she was with Mello. And Mello was in there, burning to death if he wasn't dead already. Tear's knees gave out and she sunk to the ground, almost giving up on life herself. She lost three best friends and a lover to Kira- to Light.

It wasn't fair and it didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore. Somebody crouched next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that it was Light. What he said to her was haunting.

"A little birdie said you told."

**. . . **

**A/N: One chapter and an epilogue left. I am so sad that it is ending, and I am so sad that Matt and Mello and Sloan died. Sorry for killing your character, Oli.**


	20. Light's Final Kill

**Me: *is sad***

**Abbie: *is emo***

**Jay: *is normal Jay***

**Me: I'm so sad.**

**Abbie: I'm so emo.**

**Jay: I miss our friends.**

**Me: Maybe doing the disclaimer will make them come back to life!**

**Jay and Abbie: Really? Well Simsbabii doesn't own Death Note. She doesn't own us either. She does own Tear… *burst out crying***

**Me: *cries with them***

**Oh, and xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx gets cookies for guessing who sings Tear's ringtone *hands cookies* you're gonna kill me after this chapter, I know it. **

**Chapter Twenty**

**Light's Final Kill**

He sounded so confident. _A little birdie said you told. _This first person that came to mind was Misa. She was right there the whole time I talked to Sloan, but I had been under the impression that she was squealing over the diamond rings. Would she really do something like this?

**. . . **

"_Light, I have something important to tell you." _

"_What is it, Misa? I'm busy."_

"_Demi… she told her friend that you are Kira."_

_Light gazed at the blonde, then pulled her into a hug. "You have done me a big favor by telling me this. Thank you."_

**. . .**

The ride back into the city was fuzzy. Tear was sure she had fallen asleep once or twice. She was exhausted from crying and from the fact that everything she once knew and loved was gone. Again.

**. . . **

"_Mom!" A twelve year old Demi burst into a sprint, trying to reach her mother. Warm tears pooled in her eyes, and she blinked them away._

"_Demi." Her mother's voice was weak. _

_Demi knelt next to her mother, trying to push the crates off of her without success. Angry, the girl tossed her gloves to the floor, revealing her frozen fingers._

"_Honey, put your gloves back on. You'll freeze."_

_Demi shook her head. "They aren't helping me. I have to get you…" Demi was cut off when fingers curled around her throat. Her legs flailed, trying to get free as she was lifted off of the ground. Her legs made contact with something and she fell onto her knees, panting hard. _

_Demi flipped over to see her mother's boss seething with drunken rage. _

"_Don't hurt her." The child whispered, looking the woman who had taken her last breath when Demi had been lifted up._

_The man grabbed at her, and she hopped away like a frog. Standing up, Demi sprinted out of the warehouse, hoping to get help in town. She stumbled down the snowy incline, her fingers growing stiff in the cold winter air. She wrapped her arms around herself and tripped, sliding through the snow._

**. . . **

Tear wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. She failed to save her mother. She failed to save her friends. She failed herself. Tear lay down on the couch. Nobody was going to bother her. They now know that Mello had been important to Tear.

Tear closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw Matt being shot down, or Mello and Sloan's burning corpses, or her mother being crushed by the crates. She couldn't do it anymore. Tear sat up. She felt like a marionette as she walked towards the only window in the entire room.

"What is she doing?" Matsuda whispered somewhere behind her.

Tear pulled open the window. Her mind was swirling. She was confused, unsure of what she was doing and why. She climbed up onto the windowsill, a demented smile on her face.

"She's gonna jump! Stop her!" Mogi jumped up from his seat.

Tear slid out the window. She wasn't falling. She was floating. The wind was knocked right out of her. A bright light consumed her vision. From the light emerged Mello, Matt and Sloan. Then her mother, who held out her hand. Tear took it happily, and for the first time in a very long time Demi Peterson smiled a real smile.

**. . . **

Light looked at the tiny piece of paper hidden in his watch. _Demi Peterson, suicide by jumping out a window._

**. . . **

**A/N: Oh my god I can't believe I just did that! But there is one last chapter-ette. Please don't kill me over this! **


	21. Epilogue

**Well, here is the last chapter of Caught in the Crossfire. I'm really sad to see it end, but I'm not Steven King. I don't own Death Note, Abbie, Jay, or the late Sloan. The late Tear is mine. **

**Epilogue**

Two slight figures trudged through the snow. One with vibrant blue hair, the other with more muted curls. The blue haired girl clutched three red roses in one gloved hand. The other held three candles and a pack of matches. The two held hands, this interaction more comforting than words. They still had each other, if nothing else.

Abbie and Jay had been watching the Japanese news for any new information on Kira when they found out. The camera had zoomed from the newscaster to a broken body lying on the pavement. If the girls hadn't seen recognized her eyes, they never would have known.

Abbie had screamed loudly while Jay sat in shock. Roger came in, asking what the matter was. Then he saw the screen, and Tear's body lying on the pavement in a puddle of blood. He had turned off the television and ushered the two to his office.

Abbie set the three roses in front of her friends' graves. Jay lit the candles and stuck them in the snow, their light casting a ghostly glow on the names. Tear. Mello. Matt. Sloan. Nothing else, just their names.

"They died to make the world better for us, for everyone." Jay whispered, her eyes full of tears.

"And Near got all of the credit." Abbie grumbled. Her friends' death hit her the hardest, like all death does.

Jay put her hand on Tear and Mello's graves. "A notebook killed them. A tiny piece of paper. It isn't fair."

**. . . **

A few feet away, totally unseen to the girls, were the transparent figures of their friends. Mello had his arm wrapped around Tear, Matt was standing alone and Sloan was sitting in the snow next to Abbie.

The blonde girl touched Abbie's pant leg, and Abbie jumped. "Jay, something just touched my leg!"

"It was me." Sloan said softly, but Abbie and Jay couldn't hear her.

The four ghosts looked at each other sadly as their friends held onto each other, weak.

"We love you guys." They whispered.

Abbie and Jay looked up curiously. "Did you hear that, Jay? It sounded like them."

"It did. I guess even in the after life they can't stay away from us." A ghost of a smile played at Jay's lips, something Sloan once told her echoing in the recesses of her mind. "Never to be dearly departed."

"Never." Abbie looked up and smiled at her ghostly friends as they faded away. "Never."

**. . . **

**A/N: Its officially over. I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing, and I want to extend special thanks to Oli. Without her genius mind, I would've had to make up three new characters. LOVE YOU OLI!**

**Oh, if anybody was wondering, the coffin thing and the 'Never to be dearly departed' came from the May Bird Trilogy. One of the main characters, a ghost named Pumpkin, give May one half of a coffin necklace. When the two put the pieces together, the inscription reads 'Never to be dearly departed'. **


	22. Closed for renovations ?

**All of the people reading this are probably like 'huh? I thought that this was over!'**

**Well, it is and it isn't. I am renovating the entire thing-well, most of it. The new rennovations include *ahem***

**-More elaboration on Tear's background**

**-Longer chapters (yay!) **

**-More of Oli's charries**

**-Cameos by characters in my book(s) **

**-More romancey-icky-gooey stuff (yay?)**

**-No skipping the time skip (this will be difficult)**

**-143.5% more peanut butter. Avoid if allergic.**

**So, I'll post another little one of these thingies when the first chapter of Caught in the Crossfire: Renovated Version is up **

**Ciao-**

**The Author**


End file.
